Les Désabusés
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Abandonnés par leurs âmes soeurs respectives, Ron W. et Pansy P. se disent que l'amour, c'est vraiment pour les cons. Histoire née d'un défi lancé avec Amy W.Key.
1. Chapter 1

**L'idée de cette histoire est née il y a exactement deux heures, en lisant le chouette petit texte de Amy dans sa fic « Un pendu sur ma feuille ». Et d'un coup, le défi est né : élaborer une histoire pour imaginer comment on en était arrivé là.**

**Et voilà comment on se retrouve à écrire une fic sur Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson.**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 1**

Ron avala la dernière gorgée de bière puis froissa la cannette vide entre ses mains. Il la jeta à terre et donna un coup de pied furieux dedans. La cannette alla rouler le long du trottoir avant d'aller finir ses jours dans le caniveau. _Saleté de cannette inutile. Saleté de vie inutile. Saleté de soirée. Pff ..._

Désœuvré, il s'était dit qu'il allait passer la soirée dans un cinéma moldu. Ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de jeter de petites décharges d'un coup de baguette discret sur les couples qui s'embrassaient dans la salle. Il détestait les couples. Dès qu'il en voyait, il avait envie de les frapper. Ils avaient l'air tellement stupide dans leur nuage d'amour rose et bleu pastel ! Lui-même n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi niais, non, sûrement pas. Même pas quand Hermione était encore à son bras. Même pas quand lui aussi, il croyait qu'un couple pouvait durer toute la vie. Ha ! Quelle blague.

Les rues de la petite ville étaient désertes et vaguement sinistres à cette heure, avec leurs réverbères à la lumière trop blanche et leurs poubelles débordantes qui attendaient le camion du matin. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard. _Fichue nuit qui tombait trop tôt. Fichue soirée. Fichue vie._

Il entendait encore la voix d'Hermione quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait.

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quelle point je suis désolée ! » avait-elle sangloté, comme si elle avait le droit d'être triste. « C'est juste que ... Je ne ... Oh Ron, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire sans te blesser. Voilà, je ... Je ne suis plus heureuse avec toi. »

C'était raté. Elle l'avait blessé. Il était resté là, tout pâle sous ses taches de rousseur, sans rien dire, sans comprendre.

« Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui est arrivé, je te le jure. C'est juste ... arrivé. »

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, à force de le côtoyer tous les jours au Ministère de la Magie. Depuis la fin de la guerre l'heure était à la miséricorde, tout le monde pardonnait à tout le monde, tout le monde oubliait le passé, tout le monde était gentil, tout le monde s'aimait. En tout cas, ces deux-là s'étaient découvert une passion invincible. Croyant lui rendre la rupture plus douce en lui apportant davantage d'explications, Hermione lui avait décrit ses nouveaux sentiments dans les moindres détails.

« Tu sais, il n'est plus du tout comme avant. En fait je crois même qu'on l'avait toujours mal jugé. Tu te souviens de comme on était à l'époque, tous les trois, toujours en train de sauter sur les hypothèses les plus improbables pour courir à l'aventure ... Finalement on ne savait rien de lui. Mais tu vois, depuis j'ai appris à le connaître. Les premiers temps on ne faisait que parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et puis petit à petit il s'est mis à se confier à moi, et moi à lui, et ... »

Ron l'avait arrêtée net, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre le scénario détaillé de « Passion d'amour au Ministère ». Rien que de penser à ces deux-là avec leurs têtes d'abrutis transis d'amour, il se sentait nauséeux. Il donna un nouveau coup de pied dans un vieux journal qui traînait sur le pavé.

Il était parti sur le champ, il avait pris une chambre dans le premier hôtel venu. Puis, comme dans son hébétude il n'avait pas choisi le plus modeste, il avait dû changer d'adresse pour trouver quelque chose qui convenait mieux à ses revenus. Il avait dû ravaler sa fierté un grand coup en se rendant compte qu'une bonne partie de l'argent du ménage d'autrefois était due à Hermione, bien mieux rémunérée que lui. Enfin, il avait au moins un endroit où dormir.

En arrivant au cinéma, il se rendit compte qu'aucune séance ne commençait avant au moins une heure. _Saleté de soirée de cinéma pourri de fichue vie de nul_. Avec un regard compatissant, la caissière lui indiqua un pub voisin en lui assurant que la bière y était très correcte et qu'ils faisaient le meilleur _fish&chips_ du quartier, de quoi patienter avant la prochaine séance. Ron haussa les épaules. Il ne savait même pas quels films passaient au cinéma. Mais bah, une bière ferait bien l'affaire.

Le pub était calme, quasiment vide. Il s'installa au comptoir et fut servi rapidement. Si elle ne valait pas un bon jus de citrouille bien frais de Poudlard, la bière avait au moins le mérite d'être réconfortante. Ron en but quelques généreuses gorgées puis poussa un profond soupir, posa bruyamment les coudes sur le comptoir et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Et juste au moment où il se demandait si sa vie pouvait encore être plus pathétique, il entendit une voix désagréablement familière crier dans sa direction :

― Eh, espèce de rouquin débile ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as pas été _foutu_ de garder ta foutue copine loin de mon connard de copain ?

Et Ron se prit un verre de bière en pleine tête.

L'alcool et la solitude ne réussissaient vraiment pas à Pansy Parkinson.

**Comme je viens d'inventer cette fic et d'écrire ce chapitre dans la foulée, je ne sais évidemment pas où elle va me mener, ni pour combien de temps. **

**Mais si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Ça me ferait terriblement plaisir ! :D**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui sont venus lire mon premier chapitre et m'ont encouragée pour écrire la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 2**

― WOH ! hurla Ron en bondissant sur ses pieds, ruisselant de bière. Non mais je t'en prie ! Fais-toi plaisir !

Pansy parut d'abord un peu sonnée, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il réagisse, puis reprit rapidement ses esprits et haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

― C'est ça Weasley, braille un coup. De toute façon je m'en tape.

Elle regarda d'un air blasé le verre désormais vide qu'elle tenait à la main et le posa sur le comptoir. Le barman, que la scène avait soudain rendu muet, regardait alternativement Ron et Pansy en tentant vainement de balbutier une parole. Pansy passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs déjà bien emmêlés et retourna en titubant vers sa table. C'était sans compter sur le rouquin débile qui voyait encore les gouttes de bière couler lentement le long de son nez.

― Eh ! Eh, je te parle, Parkinson !

Il la rattrapa en deux grandes enjambées et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Toute combattivité semblait avoir quitté Pansy dont les yeux un peu troubles ne savaient plus trop où se fixer, mais Ron était décidé à ne pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

― Je te préviens, tu vas me payer ça ! rugit-il. Saleté de Serpentard ... Moi je serai jamais du genre à vous faire des ronds de jambe, et encore moins à me faire humilier sans rien dire ! Hein ! Tu m'entends ? ajouta-t-il en secouant Pansy comme un prunier.

― Arrête, mais arrête ! s'écria Pansy. Je vais vomir.

Ron la lâcha aussitôt et recula d'un pas.

― Tu pues la bière, Weasley.

― C'est de ta faute.

― Naon. Tout est de la faute de ta foutue copine.

― Et de ton connard de copain.

― Ouais. C'est ça, renifla Pansy en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche. Je suis vraiment fatiguée ...

Elle tenta de faire quelques pas mais perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise sur le plancher.

― Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, mademoiselle, intervint le barman d'un ton doux, comme s'il essayait de s'adresser à un petit animal. Jeune homme, est-ce que vous sauriez la raccompagner ? Elle n'arrivera pas en un seul morceau sans ça.

Ron en resta bouche bée. Lui, venir en aide à Pansy Parkinson ? Alors qu'elle venait de l'arroser de bière ? Alors que c'était Pansy Parkinson ? Une fichue saleté de Serpentard qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant des années ? Une enflure de Serpentard comme ce tordu de Draco Malfoy ? Sérieusement, Pansy Parkinson ?

Mais les barmans savent parfois faire preuve de miraculeux talents de persuasion car, sans savoir comment, Ron se retrouva dehors dans le froid avec une Pansy Parkinson ivre morte sur les bras. _Saleté de fichue soirée encore plus pourrie que pourrie_.

― Bon allez viens, maintenant. T'habites où ?

Pansy bredouilla une adresse qui, premier coup de chance de la soirée, ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues.

― On va passer par le parc, décida Ron. Franchement Parkinson, t'as une tête à faire peur. Tu devrais même pas avoir le droit d'être dans la rue.

Ils avancèrent pas à pas, Ron grommelant et traînant Pansy plus qu'il ne la guidait. Les passants qu'ils croisèrent haussèrent les sourcils devant cet étrange assemblage qui avançait mi- en crabe, mi- en tortue, et dont on entendait régulièrement les mots « sale morue » « trop lourde » et « beuh ... vomir ».

A mi-chemin, alors qu'ils achevaient de traverser le parc, il devint évident que Pansy allait devoir faire une pause avant de continuer. Ron la laissa aller se cacher derrière un arbre pour rendre à la terre, dans un gargouillement dégueulasse, une partie de l'alcool ingurgité ce soir-là. Lorsque Pansy réapparut elle était devenue clairement plus pâle, mais au moins elle avait l'air de pouvoir marcher seule. Ron l'attendait avec les mains dans les poches en maudissant le froid et cette saleté de vie stupide.

― C'est bon, on peut y aller ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

― Euh ... J'aimerais bien m'asseoir un peu, répondit Pansy en désignant un banc qui semblait proche.

Ron haussa les épaules et la suivit dans cette direction. Le banc, cependant, était déjà occupé par un couple de jeunes amoureux qui semblaient très occupés.

― Oh non, pas encore ! ragea Pansy.

― Saleté de couples, approuva Ron en grinçant des dents.

― Dégagez ! Prenez une chambre !

La fille se retourna vers eux et leur fit clairement comprendre qu'ils pouvaient bien aller voir à l'autre bout du parc s'ils y étaient. Pansy s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer une litanie d'insultes quand Ron l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

― Attends, j'ai mieux.

Faisant mine de s'excuser et de repartir, il tira Pansy vers lui pour l'obliger à le suivre et de l'autre main prit sa baguette dans sa poche, qu'il pointa vers l'arrière tout en marchant.

― _Eatslugs_, murmura-t-il quand il fut certain que le couple eut repris ses ébats.

Un hurlement de dégoût se fit entendre et lui confirma qu'il avait bien visé. Ron eut un grand sourire de satisfaction et même Pansy se mit à glousser à sa façon exaspérante.

― Intéressant, Weasley. J'aurais pas cru que je pourrais passer un bon moment ce soir. Et maintenant tu peux me lâcher, t'es pas mon père, ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement du bras de Ron.

― Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt. C'est ta rue, là, non ? Tu peux rentrer toute seule ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

― Non mais sérieusement Weasley, j'ai pas quatre ans, j'ai besoin de personne ! Et surtout pas d'un tocard de Gryffondor. Et va prendre une douche, tu pues toujours autant. Et au fait, tu fais ça souvent ?

― Quoi ? grogna Ron qui s'éloignait déjà pour se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite. Ça ? Les empêcher de se rouler des pelles sur le pavé ? C'est pas exactement ma passion, non, mais ça fait passer le temps.

― Hum ... Fais-moi signe si ça te reprend. Ça me défoulera.

Et elle s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Ron fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui et se mit à ricaner en pensant à la pauvre fille qui devait encore cracher des limaces dans le parc. Ça n'était sans doute pas le passe-temps le plus sain du monde mais, comme disait Parkinson, ça défoulait.

_Fichue Parkinson_.

**J'ai écrit le sort en anglais, je le trouvais vraiment trop ridicule en français.**

**Aidez-moi chers lecteurs de mon coeur, faites-moi plaisir, embellissez mes longues journées de boulot : laissez-moi une review ! Merci !**


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est reparti pour un tour ! Je me suis rendue compte que ça me manquait lourdement de ne plus écrire de chapitre longs, donc je ne vous promets pas de faire vingt pages mais je vais essayer d'être plus prolixe dans celui-ci. **

**En espérant continuer à vous plaire ! Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 3**

Ce fut Pansy qui suggéra la première qu'ils échangent leurs adresses de Cheminettes, plutôt que de passer parfois une heure entière à s'attendre réciproquement dans le bar où ils s'étaient croisés la première fois. Ron avait accepté en haussant les épaules – il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui lui importait vraiment, ces derniers temps. En revanche c'était lui qui avait le plus contribué à institutionnaliser la nature de leurs rendez-vous, en initiant Pansy à ce qui était pour lui une activité régulière depuis quelques temps déjà : ruiner la vie des autres couples.

Leurs terrains de chasse variaient beaucoup souvent, même, ils allaient jusqu'à changer de ville voire de région pour éviter de s'attirer trop d'attention de la part du Ministère. Ça, c'était rapidement apparu comme l'un de leurs points communs les plus importants : la volonté suprême de ne laisser aucune, mais alors AUCUNE place au Ministère de la Magie dans leurs vies. Le moins possible, en tout cas – il aurait été trop contraignant de se priver du service de Cheminette, par exemple, mais Ron comme Pansy attachait un soin particulier à s'éloigner de toute démarche officielle. Tout plutôt que Hermione ou Draco ne puisse entendre parler de leur vie quotidienne. S'ils les avaient quittés, eh bien qu'ils assument ! Ils avaient rompu tout contact avec ces sales ingrats écœurants de roucoulades.

― Où est-ce qu'on va ce soir ? demanda Pansy en sortant de la Cheminée.

Ils ne se disaient jamais bonsoir, ne faisaient jamais semblant d'être heureux de se voir. Ils se reconnaissaient pour ce qu'ils étaient : une association de malfaiteurs, ni plus, ni moins.

Pansy fit passer sa grosse écharpe verte au-dessus de sa tête et accepta la bouteille de bière que Ron lui tendait. « _Decapsulis_ », dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le goulot pour en faire sauter la capsule.

― J'irais bien vers l'Ecosse, proposa Ron. Tiens, je ne sais pas si ça te tente, mais je me disais même qu'on pourrait aller jeter un œil du côté de Poudlard.

― Tu crois qu'on pourrait rentrer dans le domaine, maintenant qu'on n'y est plus élèves ? objecta Pansy. Marcher dans le parc, peut-être, mais on aurait sans doute du mal à aller fouiner dans les Salles Communes. Les sorts de protection du château sont tout de même efficaces.

― C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. En revanche, si on arrive à récupérer la date du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard, on pourrait aller faire des ravages chez Madame Pieddodu.

― Ah, excellente idée ! s'exclama Pansy dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire machiavélique. Je rêve de foutre le feu à sa saleté de dentelle depuis que j'ai vu Blaise Zabini y rouler des pelles à cette idiote de blondasse.

― Qui ça ?

― Je sais plus. Mais j'étais furieuse.

― OK, c'est noté alors. Je demanderai à Ginny, elle doit connaître des gens qui savent quand sont ces week-ends.

Pansy avala une longue gorgée de bière sans envisager une seule seconde de se renseigner poliment sur la jeune sœur de Ron.

― Ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on fait ce soir, finit-elle par remarquer.

― Non.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout en buvant leurs bières sur le gros canapé défoncé de Ron.

― Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Les attaquer directement ou les faire tomber dans un piège ?

― Les pièges, répondit aussitôt Pansy. Il y a toujours un risque que ça ne marche pas, mais c'est bien plus satisfaisant de pouvoir imaginer leurs têtes à l'avance. Et toi ?

― J'hésite ... Au début j'étais plutôt pour l'attaque franche, mais je commence à penser que tu as raison. C'est ta sale mentalité de Serpentard qui déteint sur moi.

― Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de fréquenter ma sale tête.

Ron ne répondit pas.

― Sort ou Potion ? reprit Pansy.

― Sort, évidemment.

― Typique ... soupira Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

― Vomissements ou maladie de peau ?

― Hum ... Plutôt la peau. Restaurant ou cinéma ?

― Restaurant, évidemment ! Entre les assiettes pleines, les bouteilles de vin et les robes décolletées, c'est toujours une bonne source d'inspiration.

― J'approuve.

Il leur fallut encore deux bières pour admettre que non, décidément, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre très motivés pour sortir ce soir-là. Ron avait attrapé froid la veille et préférait rester au chaud quant à Pansy, elle commençait à manquer de sommeil.

― J'ai complètement perdu l'habitude de dormir seule, tu vois, expliqua-t-elle, rendue plus prolixe par l'alcool. D'autant plus c'est toujours le moment de la journée où je repense à Draco, à la façon qu'il avait de nous sortir une boîte de chocolats le soir, du coup je mets des heures à m'endormir. Je sais que c'est bête et que ça ne ...

― Ferme-la, Parkinson.

Pansy se le tint pour dit.

Elle reprit son écharpe, ralluma un feu dans la cheminée et rentra se coucher – sans chocolats, donc.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron envoya un hibou à Pansy pour lui suggérer qu'ils attendent quelques jours avant de se revoir – un de ses sorts avait dû bizarrement mal tourner et déteignait sur lui, il avait la peau violette et des boutons bleus. Rien de grave, mais son Médicomage traitant lui avait déconseillé de voir qui que ce soit.

* * *

― Alors, tu as plus d'infos sur ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard ? lança Pansy en sortant de la cheminée, une semaine plus tard.

― Dans deux semaines ! annonça fièrement Ron qui avait retrouvé des couleurs normales et semblait radieux, quoiqu'encore un peu mauve.

― Ah, parfait ! J'ai bien besoin de ça. J'en ai repéré deux A-TROCES en sortant du bureau, il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose. Ils étaient si débilement heureux et aveugles qu'ils sont restés assis sur les strapontins du métro. À l'heure de pointe ! souligna-t-elle, furieuse et le souffle court.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le métro ?

― Et ta sœur, elle met des moufles ? Occupe-toi de ta vie, Weasley.

― Bon. C'était vers quelle station ?

― Ils sont descendus à Marble Arch. Je les ai suivis, je les ai vus entrer dans un pub. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

―J'arrive, répondit immédiatement Ron en attrapant son manteau.

* * *

Le samedi du week-end à Pré-au-Lard, Pansy – qui dormait toujours aussi mal – débarqua chez Ron aux aurores et le trouva encore endormi. Elle lui lança un maléfice pour le sortir du lit, se prit une pantoufle et une belle collection d'injures dans la tête, puis haussa les épaules et retourna le salon pour feuilleter un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui traînait. Ron émergea quelques instants plus tard en grommelant – _sale fichue de morue de Serpentard _– et alluma la cuisinière pour se faire du café. Il était occupé à mâchonner un toast quand la sonnerie de la Cheminette retentit Ron fit un signe de baguette, et la tête d'Harry Potter apparut sur une plaque de cuisson.

― Salut, vieux ! fit Harry. Comment ça va ? Pas de rechute boutonneuse ?

― Non, je me porte comme un charme. C'est sympa de passer un coup de feu, ça faisait longtemps. Quoi de neuf ?

― Oh, le train-train, tu sais. Je vais aller prendre le thé chez McGonagall tout à l'heure avec Ginny, je voulais lui offrir un petit quelque chose pour la remercier de l'invitation. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

― Des fleurs ? tenta Ron en avalant un nouveau morceau de toast.

― Hum ... Pourquoi pas. Il faudra que je prenne des vraies alors, pas d'un sort de Conjuration. Elle verrait sûrement la différence.

― C'est toi qui vois. On se croisera peut-être d'ailleurs, je vais passer à Pré-au-Lard avec Parkinson, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment.

― Hein ? Tu vas quoi ?

Harry, qui espérait avoir mal entendu, frôla soudain la crise cardiaque en apercevant la tête de Pansy qui dépassait du canapé. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître ce carré de cheveux noirs et cette frange d'une netteté inquiétante. Pansy, entendant qu'on parlait d'elle, adressa un vague signe de la main à Harry sans quitter des yeux son journal.

― Tu vas QUOI ? répéta Harry en chuchotant, les yeux exorbités.

Ron haussa les épaules.

― On va faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure.

― Avec Parkinson ? s'étrangla Harry. Mais pourquoi faire, par Merlin ?

― Des trucs, répondit évasivement Ron.

― Des trucs ... ? Mais où ?

― Oh, sans doute vers chez Madame Pieddodu.

― PARDON ? Mais ... Mais ... Vous êtes ... ensemble ? Ron, je sais que le départ d'Hermione t'a mis dans tous tes états, mais sérieusement ... Parkinson ?

― Mais non, crétin ! fit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il n'y a rien. Tu crois vraiment que je me remettrai volontairement dans un pétrin pareil après Hermione ?

― Tu me rassures, mais alors ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ?

― Mais rien. On traîne ensemble, c'est tout.

Harry n'était manifestement pas rassuré, mais ses quelques questions supplémentaires n'eurent aucun autre résultat. Ron restait résolument muet sur la nature de ses activités avec Pansy. Méfiant mais impuissant, Harry finit par lui souhaiter une bonne journée et sortit du feu.

**J'ai finalement trop envie de poster tout de suite pour vous en raconter plus pour cette fois.**

**À bientôt pour la suite ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si ça vous a plu ! Merci ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Amis lecteurs, nous sommes dans une période faste : _le Hobbit_ est enfin sorti et déchire tout, je suis en vacances (enfin au chômage mais on ne va pas pinailler), c'est bientôt Noël, et comme meilleur cadeau de Noël il y a un nouveau chapitre de la meilleure fanfiction de la Terre, j'ai nommé **_**Les Portes**_** d'Alohomora. Et en plus, elle en promet d'autres. **

**Je suis au comble de la joie et du temps libre, ce qui me pousse naturellement à retrouver mes deux blasés préférés.**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 4**

Après l'appel de Harry, Ron acheva de se préparer pour partir à Pré-au-Lard.

― Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on se pose d'abord aux Trois Balais ? proposa-t-il à Pansy.

― Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle depuis le canapé où elle était toujours assise. Je croyais qu'on allait chez Pieddodu.

― Il fait froid et ça nous permettra de faire un premier repérage. Se faire une idée de l'ambiance qu'i Poudlard ces temps-ci.

― Bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'une idée trop stupide. Pourquoi pas, accepta Pansy.

Ron prit donc une poignée de poudre brillante dans le pot qu'il gardait près de la Cheminée et la jeta dans le feu, qui prit son habituelle couleur émeraude.

― Après toi, Parkinson.

Pansy se leva en haussant un sourcil.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette galanterie à trois Noises, Weasley ?

― Quoi ? Mais non. Je dois juste verrouiller l'appartement avant de partir. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seule chez moi ... Sept ans de lutte entre Maisons m'ont inculqué quelques réflexes de survie.

Pansy eut une grimace, à la fois agacée et rassurée par la remarque de Ron. Après la trahison sentimentale qu'elle avait subie de la part de Draco, l'inimitié qui demeurait entre Weasley et elle était d'une stabilité appréciable. Elle disparut dans les flammes après avoir annoncé « Les Trois Balais » et Ron la suivit après avoir jeté quelques sorts de verrouillage.

― Bienvenue aux Trois Balais ! dit une voix chaleureuse quand il atterrit. La Bièraubeurre est fraîche et il reste quelques bons fauteuils près de la cheminée. Installez-vous !

― Ces gens qui débordent de bons sentiments, je te jure ... bougonna Ron. On prend à boire ?

― Une tisane d'ortie pour moi, répondit Pansy en se dirigeant vers les fauteuils évoqués par la serveuse.

Ron râla intérieurement en voyant qu'elle le laissait aller poireauter au bar pendant qu'elle se gardait le bon rôle de réserver les sièges. Cela dit, quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la tisane d'ortie et un chocolat chaud, Pansy avait scrupuleusement empilé devant sa place les neuf Mornilles que coûtait sa boisson. Ils se mirent à boire sans échanger un mot.

Autour d'eux, les petits élèves de Poudlard s'éparpillaient et braillaient dans la boutique. Maintenant qu'il avait dix ans de plus, Ron ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait permettre à des gamins aussi minuscules de se balader seuls dans le village, d'y acheter n'importe quoi, et surtout de taper sur les nerfs de tous les autres clients. Ça criait ! Ça se disputait ! Ça récitait ses leçons d'Arithmancie ! Ça s'entraînait aux sortilèges de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Aucune compassion pour les adultes frustrés et névrosés qui luttaient contre le mal de crâne à grand renfort de chocolat.

Des piaillements ambiants, Ron et Pansy n'apprirent finalement pas grand-chose. Tout était semblable à ce qu'ils avaient connu : la coupe de Quidditch battait son plein, un petit 3ème année emmitouflé dans des lainages jaunes énonçait tous les cadeaux qu'il avait demandés pour Noël, et trois Gryffondors essayaient de soudoyer des Serdaigles avec un paquet de gnomes au poivre pour obtenir les réponses d'un devoir de Divination. Personnellement, Ron aurait plutôt tenté les plumes en sucre : un vrai Serdaigle serait plus attiré par des sucreries qui l'aideraient à travailler.

Pansy avait déjà terminé sa tisane et s'impatientait. La vue de tous ces jeunes élèves lui rappelait avec amertume les jours où sa propre vie était aussi facile. Ah ! Pouvoir retourner dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et discuter de leur prochain rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter pendant que Draco poserait sa tête sur ses genoux et qu'elle lui ... Mais non ! Non ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Qu'elle se l'arrache du cœur une bonne fois pour toute. Rah, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était difficile ! On n'effaçait pas comme ça des années de vie commune, tout de même ! Quoique lui l'avait bien fait avec cette sale mijaurée de Granger ...

Ron sursauta quand Pansy posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table, et quelques gouttes de chocolat lui éclaboussèrent la main.

― On y va ? Je suis complètement sur les nerfs, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Juste derrière l'épaule de Pansy, le regard de Ron tomba sur une petite Serdaigle toute brune et toute ébouriffée qui bavardait avec deux de ses amies. Les trois filles semblaient très animées et se montraient le contenu de sacs débordants d'accessoires pailletés. Y aurait-il un bal de Noël cette année-là ? Foutus gamins, ils n'avaient vraiment rien de mieux à faire que danser comme des crétins ?

― Ouais, lâcha-t-il. J'ai besoin d'air aussi.

Ron et Pansy quittèrent les Trois Balais et remontèrent la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard en direction du Salon de Thé. L'un comme l'autre avait, dans sa poche, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Le ciel s'obscurcissait déjà et la neige se mit à tomber dans quelques heures à peine, le village tout entier serait couvert d'un manteau blanc.

En arrivant devant chez Madame Pieddodu, Pansy eut un soupir de soulagement : l'endroit était plein. Ils allaient pouvoir faire du bon boulot.

― Regarde-moi ça ... murmura-t-elle avec un sourire ravi en se penchant pour regarder à travers la petite fenêtre. Tous plus niais les uns que les autres.

― Pas une seule table où ils ne se tiennent pas par la main ! approuva Ron d'un ton rêveur.

― Et ces yeux de merlans frits, les meilleurs acteurs de cinéma moldu ne seraient pas plus écœurants. Oh, on a eu tellement raison de venir ici ! Tiens, si tu veux, on prend les paris : dix Gallions que tous les couples dans cette salle se seront séparés avant une semaine.

― Tous ? s'étonna Ron. Tu mets la barre un peu haut, non ?

Pansy se redressa et se retourna vers lui, plus hautaine que jamais.

― Et alors ? Toi et moi, on est passés maîtres dans le domaine maintenant. Ne me dis pas que tu as _pitié _ de ce ramassis de veaux ?

― Non, mais si j'avais cru un jour que ce serait Pansy Parkinson qui m'encouragerait à croire en mon talent ...

Ayant eu leur content de boissons chaudes pour la journée, Ron et Pansy décidèrent d'adopter une autre stratégie qu'aux Trois Balais. Ils entrèrent donc chez Madame Pieddodu incognito (c'est-à-dire main dans la main) et prétendirent vouloir se marier au printemps et organiser leur réception dans le petit salon de thé. La petite Madame Pieddodu, qui se faisait vieille mais restait toujours avide d'histoire à l'eau de rose, poussa des cris d'attendrissement et d'admiration. Oh, ils allaient être charmants ! La demoiselle avait le teint i-dé-al pour porter du blanc. Quelles fleurs voulaient-ils ? Des roses rouges ? Mais quelle bonne idée, et si originale ! Elle en couvrirait les murs. Oh, par Viviane et Morgane, ça allait être ravissant.

Puis, sur une suggestion habile de Ron, la vieille sorcière courut dans son arrière-boutique pour y chercher ses catalogues. Ron et Pansy s'adossèrent au comptoir et se répartirent leurs cibles.

― Je prends les deux blondinets, la bavarde et son vampire à ta gauche, et les englués des babines au fond à droite.

― C'est noté. Moi je prends celui à tête de cheval et sa copine qui glousse, et l'abruti qui fait des baisemains. Allons-y doucement, pas tous ensembles, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

Madame Pieddodu revint et étala sur le comptoir toutes les photographies des précédentes réceptions qui s'étaient tenues là. Pendant que les deux « fiancés » se penchaient sur les images animées avec un air très concentré, elle les abreuva de conseils et de recommandations sans se rendre compte un seul instant des maléfices qui fusaient derrière leur dos.

A quinze heures, les deux blondinets se retrouvèrent collés par les paumes, incapables de se séparer. Le blondinet accusa la crème hydratante expérimentale que la blondinette s'était concoctée elle-même, la blondinette lui rétorqua qu'à l'avenir il pourrait faire ses propres expériences tout seul et le traîna hors du salon de thé pour aller chercher un Professeur qui puisse les séparer – définitivement.

A quinze heures quinze, celui à tête de cheval se mit à pousser des hennissements authentiques et sa copine cessa de glousser pour lui demander d'arrêter, puis le traita de triple idiot qui ne l'avait jamais respectée.

A quinze heure quarante-cinq, la bavarde se retrouva sans voix quand son amoureux pâlichon éternua, s'éclaboussa le visage avec son chocolat chaud, et se retrouva couvert de pustules qui brillaient dans le noir. (« Celles-là, je te jure que même Madame Pomfresh n'arrivera pas à les lui retirer avant au moins deux semaines », assura Pansy en pouffant de rire.)

Vers seize heures dix, des canines longues comme le bras poussèrent à l'auteur des baisemains et transpercèrent la tendre paume de sa bien-aimée qui poussa des hurlements d'horreur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en tenant à bout de bras sa main blessée.

Enfin à seize heures trente, alors que Ron et Pansy se mettaient finalement d'accord avec Madame Pieddodu sur les modalités de leur mariage imaginaire et promettaient de lui envoyer un hibou de confirmation dès le lundi suivant, les deux englués des babines se retrouvèrent l'un avec une haleine de chacal et l'autre avec un parfum de rat moisi, ce qui ne tarda pas à mettre fin à leurs effusions.

Ron et Pansy quittèrent le salon de thé bien plus détendus qu'ils n'y étaient entrés, s'arrangeant même – pour la beauté du geste – pour vider le portefeuille d'un prétendu gentleman et pour faire tomber quelques yeux de merlans frits dans les tasses de thé qui restaient.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir laissé Madame Pieddodu et ses clients loin derrière eux que les deux malfaiteurs laissèrent éclater leur fou rire.

― Mais ces têtes ! Ces têtes ! répétait Pansy.

― Je te jure, je me suis tellement mordu les lèvres pour ne pas rire que j'étais en sang.

― Pas autant que cette pauvre cruche qui s'est empalé la main sur les dents de son copain, répondit Pansy en riant de plus belle.

― Bah, Pomfresh lui arrangera ça en une minute.

― Ah ! Ça fait tellement bien de faire du mal.

― Oui c'est excellent comme thérapie !

Pendant que Ron et Pansy continuaient à rire comme des baleines, Harry Potter qui sortait des Trois Balais avec Ginny les aperçut de loin. Il avait eu beau être prévenu le matin même, ce fut tout de même un sérieux choc de voir son meilleur ami à genoux dans la neige à côté de Parkinson, dans une ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard un soir de décembre. Ginny n'avait rien vu et il ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui révéler pareil spectacle, il l'entraîna plus loin et proposa qu'ils transplanent chez eux sans tarder.

* * *

Ron et Pansy finirent par reprendre leur souffle et la direction des Trois Balais. Juste au moment où ils regagnaient la rue principale, cependant, Pansy entendit quelques paroles qui lui firent attraper le bras de Ron pour l'arrêter.

― Chut ! Ecoute ! souffla-t-elle.

Non loin d'eux se tenaient deux jeunes gens, un garçon et une fille, qui devaient bien avoir l'âge d'être en 7ème année. La fille portait un grand manteau bleu, le garçon une écharpe verte. L'heure était manifestement aux déclarations solennelles.

― Gwen, je t'aime depuis des années. Je n'imagine pas un monde sans toi. Je ne veux plus attendre !

― Tu sais à quel point je t'aime aussi, Antarès ! Je ne voudrais juste pas choquer les ...

― Choquer qui ? Tes parents ? Les miens ? Ils accepteront notre choix. Gwen, je t'aime trop ! Je veux t'épouser dès la fin de l'année !

― Tu es fou ... murmura Gwen en embrassant son fiancé.

Cachés dans l'ombre, Ron et Pansy échangèrent un regard entendu.

― Comment peut-on être assez aveugle pour vouloir se marier à dix-sept ans ? chuchota Pansy. Il n'y a même plus de guerre ! Ils ont tout leur temps !

― C'est le genre de gamineries qui créera des divorces sanglants dans quelques années ...

― Vraiment ça me dépasse. Qu'est-ce que ça leur coûterait de faire comme tout le monde, de se confronter à la vraie vie, de vivre ensemble et de se rendre compte au bout de deux ans qu'ils ne peuvent plus se voir ?

― De vrais débutants.

Ron entraîna Pansy plus à l'écart tout en lui continuant à lui exposer ses vues.

― Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait intervenir pour les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Les obliger à sortir de leur nuage rose, leur faire comprendre que la vie n'est plus la même quand on sort de Poudlard.

― Continue, tu m'intéresses, approuva Pansy.

― Après tout, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très nombreux dans cette école. C'est facile de croire, une fois qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un, qu'il n'y a personne de mieux. Mais si on leur ouvrait un peu les yeux en leur offrant des perspectives un peu plus exotiques ... Rien de bien méchant, juste leur donner un aperçu des tentations qu'ils rencontreront forcément dès qu'ils sortiront de Poudlard.

― J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler le Vicomte de Valmont.

― Qui ça ?

― Un personnage de la littérature moldue, t'occupe.

― Ton intérêt pour la culture moldue ne cesse de m'intriguer.

― Ils ont de bons auteurs et de beaux acteurs. Ça s'arrête là. Bref !

― Oui, bref. Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qu'en penserait ton Vicomte, mais j'ai un plan à te proposer.

― J'écoute.

― On identifie qui ils sont. Les vacances ne vont pas tarder, ils vont sans doute rentrer chez leurs parents pour les fêtes. Deux semaines hors de Poudlard, donc à notre portée. On s'arrange pour les rencontrer l'air de rien, séparément bien sûr. Et on joue aux serpents tentateurs.

― Ça devrait être dans mes cordes, fit Pansy avec un sourire diabolique. J'aime ! Pas mal, Weasley. Après notre feu d'artifice chez Pieddodu, ça ne fera pas de mal d'avoir un petit projet sur le long terme. Mais ... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu moins assuré, tu crois qu'on arrivera à attirer leur attention ? Ils ont l'air bien mordus et puis ... Bon, pour toi ça va, les filles préfèrent généralement les hommes plus âgés, mais moi je n'ai plus dix-sept ans.

― Oh, Parkinson ! s'exclama Ron en riant. Ça va, t'es pas non plus une momie. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté tu arriveras à tourner la tête du petit Antarès.

Pansy ne le remercia pas mais redressa les épaules, quelque peu rassurée. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas réussi à mettre Draco Malfoy dans son lit ? Pour un temps seulement, certes, mais il suffisait d'une nuit pour détruire le couple des deux petites colombes qui roucoulaient toujours au coin de la rue.

― Vendu, Weasley. Alors je change les termes du pari. Cinquante Gallions à celui ou celle qui arrivera à remplir sa part du contrat en premier.

― OK. Et dans tous les cas, si on arrive à nos fins, on célèbrera.

Ron serra la main que Pansy lui tendait. Il n'avait pas cinquante Gallions. Il allait falloir gagner. Gwen, la petite Serdaigle ... Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

**Copyright à MLT (ça faisait longtemps) pour l'inspiration Choderlos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais, je laisse toujours passer une éternité entre deux chapitres et j'en suis navrée. Le temps est loin où j'arrivais facilement à broder sur cinquante pages à partir d'une petite idée de rien du tout ! Maintenant l'inspiration et la motivation se font un peu plus désirer. J'espère continuer à vous plaire.**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 5**

Après une enquête minutieuse, Ron était parvenu à réunir les informations nécessaires sur les fameux petits tourtereaux (ou les pigeons, le type de volatiles variait dans son esprit) qu'étaient Gwen la Serdaigle transie et Antarès le Serpentard énamouré.

― Alors voilà, annonça-t-il en traversant la cheminée de Pansy tout en consultant ses notes, je me suis dit que comme Noël approchait ... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il soudain en apercevant Pansy.

Prostrée sur son canapé, perdue entre une boîte de mouchoirs et une autre de chocolats – ou plus exactement entre un tas de mouchoirs sales et un autre de papiers de chocolats vides – Pansy contemplait fixement un bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains crispées.

― C'est ... renifla-t-elle. C'est idiot mais c'est ... Le Ministère de la Magie ... qui ... snif ... qui envoie ses vœux tous les ans ... Et là ... Snif ... Et là ...

En trois enjambées, Ron fut à côté d'elle. Pansy leva vers lui un regard humide et un menton tremblotant. Ron lui arracha la carte de vœux des mains et lui assena une bonne gifle.

― Mais Weasley ... ! piailla Pansy.

― Ferme-la, Parkinson ! Ne commence pas ! Non, tais-toi je te dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est facile pour moi ? Alors tu arrêtes ton char et tu te reprends en mains. Sinon je te jure que je sors d'ici et que tu ne me reverras plus !

Pansy n'osa même plus renifler. Ron et elle restèrent un court moment à se regarder en chiens de faïence avant que Pansy ne cède et ne baisse les yeux. Elle se passa le revers de la main sur le visage, murmura un vague « je reviens » et quitta la pièce. Ron se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux en maugréant contre ces idiotes de filles qui n'en finissaient pas de lui pourrir la vie. Hermione aussi avait versé une larme en lui annonçant qu'elle le quittait. Non pas qu'elle regrettait, mais elle se sentait mal pour lui. Il lui faisait un peu _pitié_, finalement.

Ron exécrait les larmes.

Lorsque Pansy reparut, elle avait repris forme humaine : son mascara avait quitté ses joues pour revenir sur ses cils, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur coupe surnaturellement droite, et elle n'avait même plus le menton barbouillé de chocolat. Quand elle s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé, Ron crut discerner un léger parfum d'Earl Grey et de rhum. Chacun son truc.

― Donc, reprit-il en étalant les résultats de ses recherches sur la table basse, on a de la chance. Antarès et Gwen vivent tous les deux à Londres. Enfin plus exactement, Gwen habite en Cornouailles mais elle a choisi de passer Noël à Londres chez sa grand-mère pour être plus proche d'Antarès. Tiens, voilà leurs adresses respectives.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu partages ces informations avec moi, Weasley ? On n'a pas fait un pari sur celui qui serait le premier à séduire l'un des deux idiots ? Tu me donnes un avantage en faisant ces recherches à ma place ...

Ron haussa les épaules puis répondit d'un ton pompeux.

― Oh, tu sais, il faut bien avoir une base de départ commune, sinon le jeu serait trop déséquilibré en ma faveur.

― Ça c'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua Pansy en battant des cils. Je sais encore jouer à ce jeu-là.

― Bon, l'important c'est qu'on les empêche de se voir. Voire de se contacter. Deux semaines à se faire harceler par un admirateur éperdu pendant que son prétendu fiancé ne donne plus signe de vie, c'est ça qui sera intolérable.

― C'est noté, Weasley. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se fasse des comptes rendus réguliers ou plutôt qu'on se retrouve seulement à la fin des vacances, une fois nos méfaits accomplis ?

― Je ne sais pas, on avisera s'il y a besoin de se voir. Mais dans l'absolu, je pense que ce serait préférable que chacun garde pour soi sa stratégie.

― Comme tu préfères.

Ron mit de côté pour Pansy le papier qui comportait l'adresse d'Antarès puis se leva.

― Allez, et que le plus charmeur gagne ! lança-t-il. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas d'a priori contre les roux.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

― Parce que ça existe, les gens qui n'ont pas d'a priori contre les roux ?

― Va mourir, Parkinson.

* * *

Ron avait de la chance : la maison de la grand-mère chez qui Gwen allait loger n'était pas connectée au réseau de Cheminettes. C'était une de ces vieilles bâtisses qui relevait encore de la loi de 1666, faisant suite au grand incendie qui avait ravagé Londres. À l'époque, le réseau avait quelques ratés qui généraient parfois des étincelles mutantes et affamées de bois sec. Bien sûr, on n'avait jamais confié aux Moldus la vraie raison de l'incendie qui avait mis une bonne moitié des Londoniens à la rue. On avait juste pris quelques précautions dans le centre de la ville pour que le drame ne se reproduise pas.

Donc, Gwen n'allait pas avoir accès au réseau de Cheminette. Ce qui ne lui laisserait que les hiboux pour prendre rendez-vous avec son amoureux. Ayant pris conseil auprès de Harry que ses fonctions d'Auror poussaient à employer certaines méthodes discutables, Ron revêtit un jour sa cape la plus sombre et rabattit sa capuche pour se rendre dans l'Allée des Brumes. L'endroit était aussi sinistre que dans ses premiers souvenirs, à l'époque où Harry, Hermione et lui pourchassaient Malfoy pour tenter de percer à jour ce que cachaient ses manœuvres louches ... Autre temps, autres mœurs !

Comme l'avait indiqué Harry, l'animalerie magico-léfique était la deuxième boutique à gauche après le petit pont, celui où une vieille sorcière vendait des ongles humains. Ron entra sans dire un mot, respectant la coutume de l'endroit, et se contenta de désigner du doigt un curieux faucon noir. Impeccablement apprivoisé, l'animal pouvait intercepter un hibou en plein vol, négocier avec lui pour lui faucher sa lettre, et apporter celle-ci à son propre maître avant de la rendre, ou non, au hibou messager. Ron loua ses services au prix de deux Gallions la semaine – ce pari commençait décidément à lui coûter cher.

Pour parachever son œuvre, Ron alla se faire embaucher comme barman dans le petit pub qui se trouvait juste sous les fenêtres de Gwen. Une poudre violette, que Ron s'était procurée à la boutique de George et qu'il avait discrètement répandue sur le chemin qui reliait la porte de l'immeuble de Gwen à celle du pub, lui donnerait un petit coup de pouce final en faisant en sorte que la jeune fille ressente une envie inexplicable d'aller boire un verre de cidre à chaque fois qu'elle passerait la porte de chez elle.

* * *

― Bonsoir. Un verre de Bulmer's, s'il vous plaît.

Ron releva les yeux du verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer avec un torchon. Un grand manteau bleu. De longs cheveux bruns. Un regard écarquillé posé sur la télévision. Voilà qui sentait la petite Serdaigle à plein nez.

― Tout de suite, Miss, répondit-il aussitôt en remplissant le verre.

Gwen avait cet air un peu perdu d'une jeune sorcière provinciale arrivant dans la capitale tentaculaire. Elle triturait machinalement l'agrafe en bronze qui fermait son manteau. Une agrafe en forme d'aigle.

― C'est une jolie broche que vous avez là, remarqua Ron avec un sourire aimable en posant le verre de cidre sur le comptoir.

― Comment ? fit Gwen, comme surprise que le barman d'un pub moldu puisse lui adresser la parole. Ah oui, merci.

― Ça fera dix Mornilles, Miss.

La jeune fille commença à fouiller dans son porte-monnaie puis releva brutalement la tête. Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

― Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? balbutia-t-elle, cette fois définitivement surprise que le barman d'un pub moldu lui réclame de l'argent sorcier.

― Serdaigle, c'est ça ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

― Oui mais ... Comment avez-vous deviné ?

― Le flair, dit modestement Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Et je parie que c'est la première fois que vous visitez le Londres moldu.

― Oui ! Enfin, la première fois que je viens seule en tout cas. J'y suis passée rapidement avec mes parents pour prendre le train, c'est tout. Pour tout vous dire, je me sens un peu perdue. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que je suis venue faire dans ce bar.

« _Moi, si !_ » Ron ricana intérieurement en pensant à la poudre violette de George.

― Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez très vite trouver vos repères.

Gwen lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance qui rendit Ron quelque peu nauséeux et se mit à boire son cidre à grandes gorgées. Puis elle reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table.

― Il n'y a pas des moments où vous auriez envie d'être Moldu ?

― Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

― Pour leurs trucs, là, leurs téléphones emportables. J'ai vu ça en Etude des Moldus, c'est quand même vraiment pratique. Quand vous envoyez un message à quelqu'un, vous pouvez avoir une réponse dans la minute, il paraît. Vous connaissez ?

― Vaguement.

― Alors que les hiboux, bon, c'est sympathique, mais voilà ... On attend toujours une demi-journée pour fixer le moindre rendez-vous.

Ron passait avec beaucoup de satisfaction du ricanement intérieur au rire machiavélique intérieur.

― Et puis c'est encombrant, approuva-t-il. Là, dans le métro de Londres, ça n'a pas dû être facile de venir.

― Exactement ! s'enflamma la jeune fille, son verre déjà presque vide. On a beau dire, habiter à Londres c'est bien joli, mais en termes de hiboux, voilà, ça se pose là. Non ?

― Tout à fait, dit Ron en hochant la tête.

Ron décida de laisser la petite Gwen mariner quelques instants de plus dans son cidre avant d'aborder le sujet principal de la discussion.

― Vous m'avez l'air soucieuse, Miss. Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez des problèmes ? Une jolie fille comme vous ?

_« Et n'hésitons pas à y aller à la truelle !_ »

― Non, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. Seulement ... C'est l'ami que je suis venue voir ici. Il ne répond pas à mes lettres, je ne sais pas où je peux aller le retrouver. Je veux dire, je ne vais tout de même pas aller frapper à la porte de ses parents sans être invitée !

― Non, bien sûr, bien sûr. Ecoutez Miss ... Est-ce que je peux vous donner un conseil ?

― Oh, dites ! s'exclama Gwen avec ferveur. Je vous écoute.

― Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous un instant. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par vous répondre. On ne pose pas à un lapin à une aussi jolie petite aigle.

Ron se tira intérieurement une balle dans la tête pour avoir osé prononcer des niaiseries pareilles, mais elles eurent complètement l'effet espéré sur Gwen qui eut un petit rire gêné et flatté tout à la fois.

― Vous avez peut-être raison. Merci, vous êtes gentil. Je vais faire ce que vous dites.

― Et s'il y a le moindre problème, compléta Ron, n'hésitez pas à repasser par ici. Il y aura un verre de cidre pour vous.

― Avec plaisir ! A bientôt ! lança la jeune fille en s'en allant d'un pas joyeux.

_« Complètement cruche._ »


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est inouï, incroyable, inimaginable : je m'attaque à ce nouveau chapitre juste le lendemain de la publication du précédent. Autant dire que ça ne m'arrive jamais. Mais alors jamais. En tout cas pas depuis le lycée. C'est top :)**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Pansy en était à son troisième sort de Réchauffement. Cela faisait donc, si elle calculait bien en fonction de la température extérieure et de la vitesse du vent, près de six heures qu'elle restait immobile à son poste. Elle releva les yeux et contempla l'horizon, comme elle le faisait depuis près de six heures. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les toits de Londres.

Le curieux paysage de cheminées, de gouttières et d'antennes paraboliques n'avait maintenant plus aucun secret pour Pansy. Elle avait même repéré cette femme dans la trentaine qui croyait pouvoir prendre sa douche en laissant la fenêtre ouverte parce qu'elle n'avait pas de vis-à-vis. Et les toits, elle y pensait, aux toits ? Pansy avait passé les deux dernières heures à envisager de s'administrer à elle-même un sort d'amnésie. Mais elle avait renoncé, comme elle le faisait toujours en se rappelant son peu de maîtrise sur cette magie bien particulière. Si elle avait été plus douée, si elle avait su comme certains experts cibler exclusivement certains souvenirs et garder les autres intacts, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait oublié Draco. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de fréquenter Weasley pour se défouler. Ils n'auraient pas eu l'idée de ce défi stupide. Et elle ne serait pas là, comme une idiote de gargouille, à se geler les fesses sur un toit.

Enfin, alors que la lune commençait à monter dans le ciel et que Pansy envisageait sérieusement de tout laisser tomber et de retourner chez elle finir la boite de chocolats en regardant _Un Sorcier presque parfait_, ce qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée apparut enfin. Un hibou grand-duc. Avec un rouleau de parchemin accroché à la patte.

Sans perdre une seconde, Pansy sauta aussitôt sur son balai qu'elle poussa à pleine vitesse pour se mettre en travers du chemin du grand-duc. Mais celui-ci était rapide : Pansy dut donc recourir à des mesures extrêmes :

― _Stupéfix _! cria-t-elle.

L'oiseau poussa un petit hululement de surprise puis se mit à tomber comme une pierre. Pansy, qui avait anticipé la chute, effectua une descente en piqué et parvint à le rattraper avant qu'il ne parvienne à la hauteur des premières fenêtres des immeubles moldus. Le hibou fermement coincé sous son bras gauche, Pansy repartit vers le ciel et rentra chez elle en survolant les toits en rase-motte. Une fois à destination, elle posa le hibou sur la table basse et détacha le parchemin qu'il portait à la patte pour lire la lettre qu'Antarès envoyait à Gwen.

_Ma chérie,_

_Es-tu bien arrivée à Londres ? Tu es si merveilleuse d'avoir fait tout ce chemin ! Je sais ce qu'il doit t'en coûter, toi qui n'aimes pas les longs trajets. Sache que je te suis énormément reconnaissant, ma douce._

_Pour te remettre de tes émotions, je voudrais t'inviter à dîner. Peux-tu me rejoindre ce soir à 20 heures au café « The Poetry Place » ? C'est au 22, Betterton Street, près de Covent Garden. Je t'attendrai à la petite table ronde qui est dans le coin._

_Je t'aime. Je t'attends._

_Antarès_

Pansy se prépara un thé et y versa une bonne mesure de rhum pour se remettre de tout ce sentimentalisme à deux Noises qui émanait de la lettre (« "_Ma douce ?" Sérieusement ?_ »). Bon. Elle avait un plan.

* * *

Le serveur du _Poetry place_ jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui entrait, se retourna pour ranger la bouteille de whisky, puis fit brusquement volte-face pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait vu. Waoh ! Ça, ça n'entrait pas dans son café tous les jours. Sa clientèle était essentiellement composée de poètes torturés et de jeunes filles en fleurs. Mais ça ... Il fallut que cette femme fatale lui jette un coup d'œil amusé pour qu'il pense à fermer la bouche.

Certes, Pansy n'y était pas allée de main morte. Pour déconcentrer Antarès et lui faire oublier sa jeune et innocente petite fiancée, elle avait décidé de lui faire concurrence dans une autre catégorie. Le genre de catégorie avec du rouge à lèvres très rouge, un regard de braise, une jupe en cuir très courte qui faisait des crissements fabuleux quand elle croisait et décroisait les jambes, et des talons très hauts. Un petit pull noir à col roulé lui donnait cet air faussement sage qui parachevait le tableau.

Pansy repéra la table où se trouvait Antarès et alla s'asseoir à une table voisine, s'installant de façon à lui faire face. Pas trop près, mais juste assez pour que son parfum capiteux lui parvienne aux narines. Et avec succès ! Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, et Pansy vit une légère rougeur envahir ses joues lorsqu'il se retourna vers la fenêtre. Parfait. La souris était entrée dans le labyrinthe. Restait à lui en faire trouver le centre.

Avant d'entrer dans le café, Pansy s'était postée pendant une demi-heure près de la porte pour y jeter quelques sortilèges Repousse-Moldus afin d'empêcher qu'une foule de clients trop importante ne vienne gêner ses plans. Une fois assise, elle sortit de son sac un recueil de poèmes de Keats et posa sa montre bien en évidence sur la table. Elle entama ensuite un manège bien réglé : lire une page du livre, le reposer, regarder tout autour d'elle avec un air déçu, soupirer, consulter sa montre, regarder la porte du café, soupirer encore, puis reprendre son livre. Et si avec ça Antarès ne comprenait pas qu'elle attendait en vain l'amour de sa vie, c'était un parfait crétin.

― Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? interrogea le serveur d'une voix tremblante au bout de quelques minutes. Un verre de vin, peut-être ?

― Non, je vous remercie, répondit Pansy d'un ton de martyr. J'attends un ami qui ... Enfin, je ne sais pas si ...

Elle poussa un énième long soupir.

― Peut-être plus tard. Je vous remercie.

― Comme vous voudrez.

À la table d'en face, Antarès n'en menait pas large non plus. Lui aussi consultait sa montre toutes les trois minutes et ses sourcils se fronçaient un peu plus à chaque instant. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Pansy n'arrivait pas à attirer son regard. Elle eut alors une nouvelle idée.

― Excusez-moi, dit-elle au serveur qu'elle était venue trouver au bar. Pourriez-vous mettre un peu de musique ?

― Bien sûr ! fit-il avec enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

― Oh, quelque chose de romantique. Des classiques, vous savez. « _Only You_ », « _Unchained Melody_ » ... Ce genre de choses. Vous avez ?

― Je vais aller vous chercher ça.

― Merci ! Et tant que vous y êtes, je veux bien ce verre de vin finalement.

Pansy revint s'asseoir et les premières notes de musique retentirent. Un bon vieux slow à briser les cœurs de pierre, tout ce qu'il fallait pour ranimer des souvenirs passionnés de bal de Noël et de soirées en amoureux au coin du feu. Cette fois, elle ne faisait plus semblant de lire mais sirotait son vin en regardant Antarès du coin de l'œil. Il était plus de 20h30 et il allait bien devoir se rendre à l'évidence : sa bien-aimée ne viendrait pas. Et pour enfoncer définitivement le clou, Pansy dégaina sa dernière arme : un petit carré de soie blanche avec lequel elle essuya une larme imaginaire.

― Ça ne va pas ?

Antarès avait craqué. Pansy fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et renifla légèrement. Antarès poussa un soupir, puis quitta sa table pour venir s'asseoir en face de Pansy.

― Excusez-moi, madame … Si je peux me permettre … Ça ne va pas ?

Pansy hésita un instant à feindre de fondre en larmes. Mais non, ça n'était pas une bonne idée. D'une, ça allait ruiner son mascara, et qui avait jamais séduit qui que ce soit avec des yeux de pandas ? Et de deux, Gwen occupait déjà le terrain de la jeune fille fragile et vulnérable. Pansy allait plutôt jouer sur celui de la Walkyrie : belle, fatale, redoutable.

— Comment ? Non, je …

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration et redressa la tête.

— Non, vous êtes gentil. Je vais très bien.

— Vous êtes sûre ? fit Antarès d'un ton soucieux.

— Oui, merci. Ce n'est rien. Rien de bien nouveau, en tout cas. J'y suis habituée.

— Je suis navré d'insister, madame ...

— Mademoiselle, précisa Pansy en relevant la tête pour regarder Antarès dans les yeux.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, découvrant des dents d'une blancheur parfaite (et parfaitement artificielle) sous ses lèvres rouge carmin, et le sang monta à nouveau aux joues d'Antarès.

— Je suis une grande fille, mon mignon. Juste une grande fille vexée que son homme ait encore oublié leur anniversaire.

Pansy tapota la cuisse d'Antarès et croisa les jambes. Sa jupe en cuir crissa.

— Je vous comprends, vous savez ... fit Antarès en détournant le regard. Mon amie n'a pas pu venir me rejoindre non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui la retient.

— Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ? proposa Pansy.

— Qui, Gwen ? bondit aussitôt le Serpentard. Non, jamais elle ne me ferait ça. Pas elle !

— C'est ce qu'on croit, mon mignon. J'étais comme vous avant, convaincue qu'il ne me ferait jamais ça. N'empêche que ce soir, je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est sa morue qui le retient. Mais ça ne fait rien, je le lui ferai regretter ... Vous voulez un verre de vin ?

Le pauvre Antarès était devenu tout pâle devant ses insinuations. Il accepta sans s'en rendre compte le verre que Pansy lui offrait, but une gorgée, puis se ressaisit.

— Non vraiment, je connais Gwen, elle n'a pas une once de méchanceté dans le sang.

— C'est vrai, pas une seule ? s'étonna Pansy. Et ça n'est pas ennuyeux à la longue ?

Tadam ! La Serpentarde frappait droit au cœur du Serpentard. Facile, après tout. Combien de ses camarades n'avait-elle pas vus se débattre avec le même problème, tenter une aventure tranquille et sans histoire avec une Poufsouffle pour se remettre d'une précédente relation trop passionnée, puis se retrouver à mourir d'ennui à force de faire des crapettes tous les samedis soirs ? C'était connu.

— Euh ... Eh bien, je ... Parce que parfois ... bafouilla Antarès. Enfin, je veux dire, non, non, bien sûr que non. Je l'adore comme elle est. On doit se marier !

— Vous marier ?! Vous ? s'écria Pansy. À votre âge ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

— Si, si, confirma le garçon avec fierté. On s'aime, vous savez.

Pansy le dévisageait d'un œil ahuri, comme s'il était une espèce d'animal disparu depuis trois siècles.

— Je m'en doute, mais quelqu'un vous a prévenu que le mariage – en théorie du moins – c'est pour toujours ? Et toujours c'est long, mon mignon. Vous qui êtes tellement jeune ... Vous n'avez même pas vingt ans, je suppose, alors comment pouvez-vous prétendre savoir ce que vous aurez dans le crâne à quarante ans ? Vous n'avez pas peur de regretter ?

Antarès jouait avec son verre sans répondre. Pansy décida d'attaquer sous un autre angle.

— Et je parie que c'est la seule fille que vous avez connue ...

Sous la table, Pansy ôta son pied droit de son escarpin et dirigea sournoisement ses orteils vers la jambe d'Antarès.

* * *

**Laissez donc un petit commentaire pour me dire si ça vous a plu (ou non) ! Merci en tout cas aux quelques fidèles : Clina9, Oeufs, A Little Cherry, et Amy W. Key sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour.**


	7. Chapter 7

**On repart pour la suite des aventures de nos blasés préférés ...**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Antarès s'était quasiment enfui en courant quand Pansy avait concrétisé ses approches, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon. S'il avait fui, c'était bien qu'il se sentait en danger, non ? Pansy ne s'était donc pas alarmée plus que ça. Elle avait repris un verre, puis un deuxième, puis quelques derniers offerts par le serveur du _Poetry Place_, puis ramené le serveur en question chez elle. A son réveil et à sa grande satisfaction, le jeune homme était déjà reparti en laissant son numéro de téléphone. Pansy avait souri, bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucune intention de le rappeler. Il était plaisant, mais pour le moment elle avait d'autres Serpentards à fouetter – enfin, façon de parler.

* * *

Gwen revint dans le pub deux soirs plus tard et se dirigea droit vers le coin du bar où officiait Ron.

— Bonsoir. Une pinte de Magners, s'il vous plaît.

— Tiens, bonsoir Miss, répondit Ron avec son sourire le plus éclatant. Comment allez-vous depuis l'autre fois ?

— Ça peut aller, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

— C'est tout ? Vous avez toujours vos problèmes de communication ?

— Oui ... Enfin, non, ça s'est arrangé. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon ami.

_« Tu peux me remercier, greluche, c'est seulement parce que je me suis dit que ça serait suspect si je les bloquais toutes. » _

— Ah, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Vous avez pu le voir ?

— Oui, oui.

Sans en ajouter plus, Gwen prit le verre plein que Ron lui tendait et se jeta dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Doucement, Miss, doucement ! Vous allez vous étouffer.

De fait, la fille avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Ron contempla avec dégoût le beau comptoir de bois sombre désormais parsemé de gouttes de salive et de cidre. Puis il renfila son sourire le plus hypocrite et donna à Gwen de petites tapes dans le dos. Qui virèrent subtilement aux caresses. Purement amicales.

— Allons, allons, remettez-vous. Si vous vous calmiez un peu pour me raconter tout ça ?

Ron s'accouda au comptoir, posa son menton dans sa main et prit l'air aussi intéressé qu'il pouvait feindre de l'être.

— Merci ... bredouilla Gwen entre deux quintes de toux. Vous êtes gentils. Et puis je sais que vous me comprenez. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes la seule personne dans toute cette ville qui soit du même monde que moi.

— Vous exagérez, Miss, la reprit Ron en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu du reste des clients du pub. Il y a une assez grande communauté près d'ici, vers Old Street. Et beaucoup habitent aussi à l'autre bout de la ville, vers South Kensington, mais ce sont plutôt de grandes familles.

Par un fabuleux hasard, baisser la voix obligeait Gwen à se rapprocher de lui pour mieux l'entendre.

— Mais dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse vraiment, Miss, insista-t-il avec sollicitude.

— Eh bien ... c'est tout bête, pour être honnête.

_« J'ai toujours dit que l'amour, c'était con. »_

— J'ai fini par recevoir un message de mon ami qui me proposait de le retrouver, poursuivit Gwen. C'était hier soir. J'ai traversé la moitié de la ville pour venir le rejoindre. Je me suis encore perdue trois fois dans cet affreux métro. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de m'écraser les pieds ! Et finalement, en arrivant sur place, je l'ai trouvé ... froid. Comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs. Comme s'il n'était pas fichu de m'accorder plus de quelques minutes d'attention après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui.

_« Tiens, Parkinson doit avoir lancé l'offensive de son côté. Elle s'en tire bien à ce qu'on dirait, la petite vipère. Il ne faudrait pas que je me laisse distancer. »_

Ron évoqua dans sa mémoire les scènes les plus mielleuses de ces comédies romantiques moldues que Ginny s'acharnait à regarder quand ils étaient jeunes.

— Non ! Vraiment ? Je ne vous crois pas. Quel abruti, ce type ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je pense qu'il ne vous mérite pas du tout, Miss. Vous devriez être avec quelqu'un qui pense à vous tous les jours, toute la journée.

— Oh, vous savez ce n'est pas si grave, nuança Gwen en rougissant. Enfin, il avait peut-être d'autres soucis. D'habitude il est très attentionné avec moi. Et ... Enfin, bon. Au fait ... Vous pouvez m'appeler Gwen.

— Enchanté, moi c'est Ron.

* * *

« _J'aimerais vous revoir _» disait le premier message. Pansy l'avait rédigé de son écriture la plus élégante, pulvérisé de parfum, et y avait laissé une marque de rouge à lèvres écarlate. Il attendait Antarès sur le seuil de sa porte quand il sortit de chez lui, le lendemain matin. Pansy avait utilisé deux ou trois sorts indiscrets de sa collection personnelle pour espionner le garçon dans son appartement et savoir à la minute près quand il passerait la porte. Le message n'était pas signé, mais il reconnaîtrait le parfum. Antarès ramassa le petit papier, le lut, et le rangea dans sa poche avec les mains tremblantes.

« _Ce soir ... _», disait le deuxième message qu'Antarès trouva en rentrant chez lui à l'heure du déjeuner. Le parchemin avait été traité de la même façon.

« _The Duke of York, Picadilly, 20h_ » était inscrit sur le troisième message. Antarès repartait travailler dans le petit magasin du coin de la rue, où il avait été embauché comme vendeur pour la durée des vacances. Il ramassa le parchemin et se mit à jeter des coups d'œil complètement perplexes de tous les côtés pour comprendre comment ces messages parvenaient toujours à le trouver. Puis il porta le papier à son nez et inspira longuement, avant de le ranger avec les deux autres.

_« Venez. »_ disait le dernier message, quand Antarès rentra du magasin à 17h. Il prit le papier et le serra dans son poing.

* * *

Gwen continuait à commander des verres, Ron continuait à la servir. Ils ne parlaient plus d'Antarès mais évoquaient leurs souvenirs communs de Poudlard. Enfin, Gwen évoquait ses souvenirs et Ron inventaient ceux qu'aurait pu avoir un sorcier normal – s'il avait fallu raconter toute sa vie à Gwen, il aurait eu de quoi remplir sept tomes. Il s'efforçait aussi de faire en sorte que ses souvenirs, tout en le présentant comme un jeune homme populaire, bien dans sa peau et incroyablement doué au Quidditch, correspondent aux goûts de Gwen. Elle avait passé l'ASPIC de Divination ? Il A-DO-RAIT la Divination ! Un sujet fascinant, absolument. D'ailleurs il avait souvent donné un coup de main à ses amis qui luttaient pour faire leurs devoirs. Alors que certains essayaient de tricher en inventant des prédictions ... N'importe quoi !

Gwen découvrit ainsi que Ron, tout comme elle, avait une passion pour les chats, un talent inné pour les sortilèges de Lévitation, et un goût prononcé pour les friandises de chez Honeydukes – ça, au moins, c'était vrai.

Quand, à force de cidre puis de tequila, Gwen ne parvint plus à articuler correctement plus d'un mot par phrase, Ron estima qu'il était temps de voler une nouvelle fois au secours de la petite oie blanche.

— Gwen, vous avez l'air toute pâle. Vous ne voulez pas aller faire un tour dehors ? L'air frais vous fera du bien.

— Oh ...hic ... oui, bonne idée ! Je vous ... Je te suis.

— Appuyez-vous à mon bras, proposa Ron en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir, vous n'avez pas l'air très stable sur vos jambes. Quelle idée aussi de mettre des talons pareils ...

— C'est ... hic ... c'est pour être jolie ... je veux dire ... c'est joli ... non ?

— Bien sûr que vous êtes jolie.

Gwen eut un sourire idiot.

* * *

— Dites-moi seulement, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Antarès en arrivant devant _The Duke of York_.

Pansy lui adressa un clin d'œil.

— Mystère, mon mignon ... Je ne révèle pas mes secrets. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? Prendre un verre ici ou bien allez nous promener ? Il y a un joli parc, pas loin d'ici.

— Une balade, ce sera très bien. Pour une fois qu'il ne fait pas trop froid.

— Parfait.

Pansy prit d'autorité la main d'Antarès, lui fit un nouveau clin d'oeil, et l'entraîna vers les allées romantiques et mal éclairées de St-James Park.

* * *

Ron emmena Gwen s'asseoir sur les marches du premier porche qu'il trouva en sortant du pub et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il ne faisait pas chaud. C'était un excellent prétexte pour lui prêter sa veste et laisser son bras autour de ses épaules. Gwen continuait à sourire d'un air alcoolisé.

— Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue dans mon pub, Gwen. Tu es une fille merveilleuse. Rafraîchissante.

— C'est vrai ?

— Puisque je te le dis.

Gwen regarda ses chaussures aux trop hauts talons, se mordit les lèvres, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Ron.

— Je suis vraiment contente d'être venue là aussi, Ron.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle n'osait pas encore. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait ... Ron lui adressa son regard le plus ténébreusement charmeur. Elle franchit le pas.

_« Pas trop tôt. »_

* * *

Au même instant, à l'autre bout de Londres, Antarès se laissa aller à l'intoxication qu'exerçait sur lui le parfum de Pansy et la prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit la tête dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, en inspirant voluptueusement. Pansy laissa courir ses doigts sur la nuque du jeune homme, puis les dirigea vers les boutons de sa chemise qu'elle se mit à déboutonner tout en le poussant vers un tronc d'arbre. Antarès lui dévorait les lèvres.

* * *

Une fois décidée à l'embrasser, Gwen s'agrippa à Ron comme si elle n'allait plus jamais le lâcher. Il l'embrassait longuement, voluptueusement, tandis qu'elle se blottissait toujours plus près de lui. Ron lui caressait les cheveux et Gwen, complètement abandonnée, soupirait de contentement.

* * *

Antarès avait désormais le cou marqué de traces d'ongles et de baisers mordants. Son manteau gisait à terre avec celui de Pansy, dont le chemisier en soie était sérieusement dérangé. Pansy passa une jambe autour de la taille d'Antarès et étouffa ses gémissements en l'embrassant de plus belle. Le corps du jeune homme fut parcouru de frissons quand la langue de Pansy frôla le lobe de son oreille.

* * *

— Ron, arrête !

* * *

— Pansy, non !

* * *

Gwen reprit brutalement ses esprits et sauta sur ses pieds.

— Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû ...

* * *

Antarès s'arracha à l'étreinte de Pansy et recula de trois pas.

— Je ne devrais pas faire ça, excuse-moi, je ne peux pas ...

* * *

— Il faut que je retrouve Antarès, dit Gwen en remettant ses cheveux en ordre.

* * *

— Il faut que je retrouve Gwen, dit Antarès en prenant son manteau.

* * *

— Excuse-moi ... Désolée, mais je ... C'est mieux comme ça. Au revois, Ron.

Et elle transplana.

* * *

— Navré Pansy, mais vraiment, je ne ... Tu comprends ? Bon, salut.

Et il transplana.

**Avec abondance de souvenirs émus de mon si merveilleusement chouette week-end à Londres. **

**Pour la séquence finale (enfin, l'avant-dernière plutôt) je suggère comme ambiance musicale « Unsustainable » de Muse, surtout pour Pansy et Antarès. Bisous à tous, j'espère que vous aimez toujours !**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating M pour ce chapitre, c'est encore moins pour les enfants que d'habitude. Vous êtes prévenus. Amusez-vous bien.**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 8 :**

«_ Je me suis planté. _», disait le mot de Ron. « _J'ai envie de boire. Viens fêter ta victoire chez moi si ça te dit. »_

Pansy soupira et froissa le bout de papier dans sa main. Elle renvoya sans réponse le hibou qui le lui avait apporté et marcha vers sa cheminée. Elle y alluma un petit feu, jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes et s'en alla chez Ron.

— Je me suis plantée aussi, annonça-t-elle en entrant à Ron qui se tenait dans sa cuisine. Et royalement, avec ça. J'espère que tu as prévu assez de bouteilles.

Ron exhiba sa réserve de tequila en souriant fièrement.

* * *

Ils se laissèrent tomber sans grâce sur le vieux canapé rouge du salon. Ron remplit leurs verres tandis que Pansy se servait de chips au guacamole, puis ils trinquèrent.

— A notre pari ! lança Ron.

— A notre échec ! répondit Pansy.

— Ça me fait de la peine de l'admettre mais ... Il faut bien. Tu as réussi à l'emmener jusqu'où avant qu'il ne craque ?

— On s'est embrassés mais ça n'est pas allé beaucoup plus loin.

— Pareil. A peine le temps de quelques galoches et elle détalait comme une vierge effarouchée.

— Qu'elle est sans doute, gloussa Pansy en finissant son verre.

Ron la resservit, remplit son propre verre puis se laissa tomber en arrière avec un soupir.

— A cette heure-ci ils doivent sûrement être en train de vivre des retrouvailles passionnées pleines de serments d'amour et de fidélité éternelle. Eurk.

— Je déteste les couples heureux. Franchement, ça me déprime.

— Moi, c'est pareil. A chaque fois que j'en croise dans la rue, même quand je ne les connais ni de Viviane ni de Merlin, je prends ça comme une insulte. Comme si à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient avec un air béat c'était pour me dire : « Tu vois bien que c'est possible ! Si t'es seul, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! ».

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire ... approuva Pansy. Moi aussi ça me fait ça ces temps-ci. « Vous voyez, nous on y arrive très bien. », singea-t-elle d'une voix niaise. « C'est très facile de s'aimer ! Le problème ce n'est pas l'amour, c'est toi ! ». Les fumiers.

— Sérieux, il y a des jours ...

— Franchement un de ces jours je vais aller foutre le feu à toutes ces fichues gondoles à Venise, je te raconte même pas à quel point ça va me détendre.

Ron se mit à rire. Puis il regarda Pansy d'un drôle d'air.

— Et sinon, il te plaisait au final ?

— Qui ça ?

— Le petit Antarès.

— Tu plaisantes, Weasley ? Ce genre beaucoup trop passionné, c'est étouffant. Et maladroit avec ça ! Non, un très mauvais cocktail. Et toi ... ?

— Avec cette gamine, tu veux rire ? Non, bon, elle était gentille mais ... Voilà, elle était gentille. Et c'est à peu près tout. Autant de personnalité qu'un Lego et un tempérament d'étoile de mer, si tu veux mon avis.

Pansy se mit à rire. Puis elle regarda Ron d'un drôle d'air.

Ron se resservit d'une poignée de chips puis remplit à nouveau son verre et le vida d'un seul coup. L'alcool le réchauffait agréablement, même s'il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était qu'un palliatif. Par moments, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'avoir froid depuis qu'Hermione l'avait quitté pour cette anguille de Malfoy. Alors certes, on était en hiver, mais c'était autre chose encore qui lui manquait. La simple chaleur humaine de trouver quelqu'un en rentrant chez soi le soir. Sans parler du reste ... Il n'avait pas touché une seule fille depuis (les quelques baisers volés à Gwen ne comptaient pas, ou si peu). Et pour être honnête, il n'en pouvait plus.

De l'autre côté du canapé, Pansy continuait à se gaver de guacamole. Elle n'était pas vraiment son genre, celle-là, avec son carré noir et sa frange ... mais le regard de Ron dériva malgré tout vers le décolleté de la jeune femme.

— Parkinson ... Tu es une fille.

— Quel sens de l'observation. Tu fais une tête bizarre, Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Des idées qui me traversent l'esprit, dit Ron en lui resservant un verre de tequila. Tu vas avoir besoin de boire autant que moi pour qu'elles te viennent aussi.

Pansy fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais haussa finalement les épaules et avala l'alcool sans broncher. Elle regarda Ron qui se levait, allait baisser la lumière, puis revenait vers le canapé mais en s'asseyant cette fois juste à côté d'elle. Son souffle était brusquement devenu plus court, plus rauque, tandis qu'il tendait la main pour effleurer ses seins.

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Oh et puis zut, finit-elle par lancer en prenant le visage de Ron dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Il la prit aux épaules et la fit reculer jusqu'au mur tout en l'embrassant. Mais Pansy n'entendait pas se laisser épingler comme un vulgaire papillon. Elle se retourna et plaqua plutôt Ron contre le mur, où sa tête alla se heurter violemment.

— Aïe !

— Ferme-la.

Pendant que Ron s'acharnait contre la fermeture éclair de sa veste, Pansy lui arrachait son pull. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir autant de tâches de rousseur sur les épaules. L'envie lui vint subitement de laisser traîner sa langue tout le long de son cou, du haut de l'oreille gauche jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'épaule. Ron tremblait.

— Merlin, Serpentarde, tu connais de ces tours ...

N'y tenant plus, il souleva Pansy de terre et la porta jusqu'à la table de la cuisine où il la tint renversée en s'amusant à lui bloquer les mains dans son poing droit. De l'autre, il écartait les pans de la veste et du chemisier. Elle avait la peau si follement blanche ...

— Aïe ! Attends, attends, une seconde, haleta Pansy, il y a quelque chose sous mon dos ... comme un trousseau de clés, et ... Ouch ! Là, encore autre chose ... Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ... ailleurs ? acheva-t-elle.

Ron hocha la tête, prit à nouveau Pansy dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte claqua.

* * *

Pansy devait avouer sa surprise. Elle l'aurait cru plus maladroit, le grand rouquin, avec sa démarche de dégingandé. Mais il fallait croire que Granger avait su lui enseigner quelques trucs. _« Il se défend même tout à fait bien »_, se dit-elle alors que la tête de Ron disparaissait sous les draps.

* * *

Dans l'appartement voisin, le vieux couple qui vivait de l'autre côté de la cloison passa une très mauvaise nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je continue à laisser passer trop de temps entre chaque chapitre, j'ai honte ... Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que chaque jour m'apporte des encouragements pour poursuivre cette fic. Et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews !**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Pansy se réveilla avec un mal de tête de compétition. Un vrai bulldozer au fond de son crâne. Presque digne de celui qui avait suivi la soirée des adieux organisée par les 7ème années de Serpentard à la veille de leur départ de Poudlard, et où Pansy s'était réveillée teinte en blonde dans un chaudron. La belle époque.

Vaseuse et vacillante, Pansy passa les jambes hors du lit et se mit à bâiller quand, soudain, un bruit terrible la fit sursauter.

« _Mais qui ronfle à côté de moi ? _»

Elle tourna la tête avec angoisse, reconnut Weasley, ferma les yeux en pressant les poings contre son front. Puis elle se souvint. Et comprit du même coup pourquoi son lit avait changé d'orientation par rapport à la fenêtre : ce n'étaient ni son lit, ni sa fenêtre. Haussant les épaules, Pansy se leva et alla fouiller dans l'armoire de Ron pour trouver un tee-shirt à se mettre. Le rouquin était tellement grand que ça lui arriverait au moins aux genoux. Une fois habillée presque décemment, Pansy décida que Weasley avait bien mérité de ronfler et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Voire trois.

Elle hésita à jeter un sort à la cafetière pour accélérer le processus, mais après réflexion se ravisa : elle était tellement mal réveillée qu'à tous les coups, la machine allait se mettre à brûler ou à chanter en coréen. Tandis que l'odeur du café chaud emplissait progressivement la cuisine, Pansy s'adossa au plan de travail et contempla la pièce qui lui était devenue si familière au cours des derniers mois. La vue d'un trousseau de clés sur la table la fit glousser. Quant à l'affreux canapé rouge du salon, que Weasley avait dû récupérer au coin d'une rue tant il était défoncé, il n'avait jamais paru aussi confortable qu'en ce jour de gueule de bois. Pansy alla s'y asseoir en tailleur, attrapa le dernier numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et se mit à siroter son café en s'efforçant de ne pas s'endormir sur sa tasse.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ron en émergea en se frottant les yeux. Lui aussi avait pioché dans sa réserve de tee-shirts trop grands, ce que Pansy, à la réflexion, jugea presque regrettable. Elle s'efforça de ne pas trop laisser voir son petit sourire.

— Parkinson je t'en supplie, fais-moi un café, je suis mort.

— Meurs tout seul, Weasley. Je suis pas Elfe de maison.

— Morue.

— Panda.

— Panda ? répéta Ron sans comprendre. Depuis quand c'est une insulte, ça ?

— Oh ça va, je suis fatiguée ... Tu ne peux pas avoir un peu d'indulgence de temps en temps ?

Ron s'apprêta à rétorquer un commentaire acide mais réfléchit finalement que lui aussi était trop fatigué pour ce jeu-là. A son tour, il attendit patiemment que son café chauffe tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en soupirant bruyamment. Pansy décroisa les jambes et s'installa dans une position un petit peu plus correcte – le tee-shirt n'était tout de même pas si long que ça. Ron finit par la rejoindre avec son café.

— Bon ... marmonna-t-il sans trop savoir comment engager la conversation. Bien dormi ?

— Comme un loir, une vraie Poufsouffle. Et toi ?

— Pas assez.

Il toussa. Fallait-il en parler ? Ne pas en parler ? Après tout, qu'y avait-il à dire ? La nuit avait été plaisante, c'était sûr, mais ça n'avait pas non plus bouleversé sa vision du monde. Il n'avait plus dix-sept ans. Bah, après tout, pourquoi se prendre la tête ? C'était Parkinson, et au moins avec elle, les choses étaient simples.

— Des infos intéressantes ? finit par demander Ron en désignant le journal.

— C'est une question de point de vue. Ça t'intéresse de savoir qu'un certain Eric Munch a été nommé chef de la Brigade de la police magique au Ministère ?

— Évidemment que non.

— A part ça, franchement ... répondit Pansy en tournant une page. Tiens, les Canons de Chudley ont gagné 170 à 165 contre le Club de Flaquemare.

— Quoi ? Mais il fallait commencer par là ! s'exclama aussitôt Ron, brusquement réveillé, en arrachant le journal des mains de Pansy. Pff ... maugréa-t-il. Les filles ... Jamais compris l'essentiel.

Pansy envisagea de s'insurger mais décida plutôt d'aller prendre une douche. De toute façon, Weasley avait l'air tellement fasciné par sa feuille de chou qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute même pas entendue. Elle alla donc récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre (mais comment sa jupe était-elle ... ? Peu importait.), puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Le temps que Pansy réapparaisse, Ron avait fini d'éplucher les résultats du Quidditch et mordait dans un toast dégoulinant de beurre de citrouille.

— Sers-toi si tu as faim, Parkinson, proposa-t-il.

— Non merci, pas pour le moment. Je vais rentrer.

— OK.

— Je crois que je vais me faire porter pâle pour la journée et comater devant un vieux James Bond ou quelque chose du genre.

— OK.

— Et je pense qu'une bonne assiette d'œufs au bacon va s'imposer vers midi. Du gras et du café, tout ça.

— OK, répéta Ron en achevant son toast.

— Voilà, acheva Pansy.

Ron la regarda sans rien dire remettre sa veste, allumer un feu d'un coup de baguette, prendre une poignée de poudre de Cheminettes et la jeter dans les flammes. Puis il craqua.

— Et sinon, après ton James Kong et le bacon, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Pansy se retourna et le regarda directement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Sa première impulsion fut de lui dire d'aller se faire voir chez les Gobelins et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans son appartement miteux. Après tout, il avait un grand nez et il était roux. Bref, c'était Weasley.

— Je sais pas ... ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai envie de lancer une bonne vieille pluie de boue dans une boutique de robes de mariée. Intéressé ?

Intéressé ? C'était justement la question.

— Carrément.

— Bon, passe chez moi vers 17h alors, ces stupides boutiques ferment tôt.

* * *

Une fois Pansy partie, Ron se tartina un nouveau toast et jeta un coup d'œil machinal au calendrier pendu au mur. Il découvrit avec stupeur que la date était celle du 22 décembre. Mais c'était presque Noël, ça ! Avec toutes ces histoires de défi et de petite Serdaigle, ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Merlin, il n'avait même pas prévu le moindre cadeau pour le dîner familial du 24 décembre. Fichue fête à deux Noises ... Il allait devoir arpenter un Chemin de Traverse plein à craquer pour trouver une babiole à tout le monde. Rah, c'était bien sa veine, ça. Bon, si vraiment c'était insupportable, il pourrait toujours se défouler en lançant un ou deux sortilège de Nez-en-Sang sur des gamins braillards qui s'aviseraient de lui marcher sur les pieds. Hermione aurait totalement désapprouvé ce genre de comportement. Raison de plus.

Bon, pour sa mère c'était simple, il lui offrait toujours une théière. Pour son père un lot de câbles d'ordinateurs ferait l'affaire, un livre pour Percy, des pulls pour Charlie et Bill, et pour George il se souvenait d'avoir repéré quelques mois plus tôt une horloge à retardement. Harry serait toujours heureux avec des places pour un bon petit match de Quidditch. Restait Ginny. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir offrir à sa sœur ? Il y fallait de la réflexion. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'improviser, Ginny lui avait renvoyé son pèse-personne en pleine tête.

— Harry ! appela-t-il en passant sa tête dans la cheminée après avoir indiqué l'adresse de son ami.

— Tiens, salut vieux. Comment ça va ?

— Je cherche un cadeau de Noël pour Ginny. Elle n'est pas dans le coin ?

— Non, elle vient de partir. Tu cherches une idée alors ?

— Oui. T'aurais pas un peu d'inspiration ?

— Tu sais que tu la connais quand même depuis plus longtemps que moi ? remarqua Harry. Depuis le temps, tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui pourrait lui plaire ?

— Bof ...

— Bon, t'as de la chance. Je l'ai vue lorgner une robe dans Sorcière Hebdo l'autre jour. Je t'enverrai l'article.

— Merci, tu me sauves. Je te dirai bien que tu es un frère pour moi, mais dans mon cas c'est un peu galvaudé.

— Je sais, dit Harry en souriant. Comment ça se passe, toi, à part ça ?

— Bah, rien de spécial, répondit évasivement Ron.

— Tiens, je me demandais, tu vois toujours Parkinson ou est-ce que ça t'est passé ? questionna Harry d'un ton curieux.

Ron sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer. Pour la millième fois de sa vie, il se maudit de rougir aussi facilement. Évidemment, Harry ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Évidemment. Fichue peau de roux.

— T'en fais une tête ... fit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Allez, crache-le morceau.

— Mais non, c'est rien.

— Ron. Tu peux tout me dire. Sauf si elle t'a offert un collier en or avec écrit « Mon Bien-aimé », parce que là je ne pourrai pas.

— T'es pas bien, toi ! Non, on a passé la nuit ensemble, c'est tout.

— Quoi ? s'étouffa Harry. « C'est tout » ? Ron, c'est Parkinson !

— Tu me poses une question, je te réponds, fit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Rassure-moi, demanda Harry en souriant, tu ne comptes pas la présenter à ta mère après-demain ?

— N'importe quoi ... soupira Ron. Allez, merci pour Ginny. Et va te reposer, vieux.

— On sait jamais, poursuivit Harry en riant cette fois franchement, après tout c'est une Sang-Pur, vous iriez bien ensemble.

— Ta gueule, Potter ! Bonne journée !

Ron sortit du feu en râlant. Harry avait vraiment beaucoup trop d'imagination.

**Mes bons amis, je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir. J'ai encore quelques idées en tête mais je vais les garder pour les prochains chapitres (après tout il faut bien vous le dire, je commence à voir arriver la fin de cette fic ... Pas tout de suite, mais bon).**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah, joies de l'inspiration qui me fuit pendant des semaines et qui attend précisément LE jour ensoleillé du mois pour revenir me chercher. Pfff ... Mais bon, j'aime trop cette histoire pour résister.**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Ron sortit de la cheminée de son salon et alla se vautrer dans son canapé avec un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Il était chez lui ! Et il était SEUL. Enfin. Il avait cru que ces festivités de Noël ne s'arrêteraient jamais.

Non pas qu'elles se soient mal déroulées, non, au contraire. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait Ginny authentiquement enchantée par le cadeau qu'il lui avait trouvé. Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il n'était pas heureux de revoir sa famille : Ron avait beaucoup d'affection pour ses parents, pour le pudding de sa mère, pour ses frères, pour sa sœur. Pour son beau-frère. Pour ses trois belles-sœurs. Pour ses neveux qu'il avait arrêté de compter.

C'était justement là le hic : à Noël, la famille Weasley se réunissait au grand complet et il n'avait jamais été aussi flagrant (ni aussi gênant) aux yeux de tous que Ron était désormais le seul célibataire de sa fratrie. D'autant plus flagrant que toutes les années précédentes, Hermione était venue avec lui. Cette fois-là, placé seul en bout de table, Ron avait passé tout le temps du dîner à frissonner en sentant comme la présence d'un fantôme à ses côtés.

Bref, il avait rarement eu aussi hâte de rentrer chez lui. Ne serait-ce que pour ne plus sentir les regards pleins d'étonnement, d'inquiétude ou pire, de pitié, que tout le monde lui lançait. On allait enfin le laisser tranquille, et personne ne viendrait lui reprocher de s'endormir tout habillé sur son canapé. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire, de toute façon ? Dans son demi-sommeil, Ron se rappela le dernier trait d'humour qu'Harry avait réussi à lui sortir pendant qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir Parkinson ?

Comment a ? avait rpondu Ron en fronant les sourcils.

Comme cadeau de Nol ! Si vous tes ensemble, tu vas bien lui offrir quelque chose ?

Moins fort, Harry ! avait chuchot Ron en regardant nerveusement tout autour de lui la recherche d'un frre ou d'une Oreille rallonge.

T'inquite, ils sont tous au salon s'merveiller. Apparemment Louis fait ses premiers pas.

― Oh, bon. Mais arrête de parler de ça ! On n'est pas ensemble, je te dis. C'est pas du tout comme ça.

― C'est comment, alors ? avait demandé Harry avec un coup d'œil égrillard.

Ron avait roulé les yeux au ciel, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il avait senti ses oreilles se mettre à chauffer.

― C'est ... Rien, c'est tout. C'est juste ... Oh, tu m'énerves. En tout cas, c'est pas de cadeau de Noël.

― Si tu le dis, avait philosophiquement conclu Harry en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Ron fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par la sonnerie de sa Cheminette. Furieux d'avoir été interrompu au milieu d'un rêve qui l'avait sacré Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, il décida de l'ignorer. En vain, la sonnerie se répéta une fois, puis deux, puis des dizaines de fois, devenant de plus en plus stridente à chaque instant. Avec un soupir ascendant grommellement, Ron tâtonna de la main en direction de sa baguette, l'attrapa, et déverrouilla la Cheminette. Comme il s'y attendait, une seule personne dans sa vie pouvait être assez sans-gêne pour débarquer chez lui à une heure pareille.

Pansy avait l'air passablement éméchée. Voire carrément saoule. Elle portait une robe noire très stricte, de hauts talons sur lesquels elle trébuchait, et son maquillage avait coulé.

― B'soir, marmonna-t-elle en titubant jusqu'au canapé.

― Parkinson ! Dehors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à cette heure-ci ? Je t'ai pas invitée, dégage !

Indifférente à ce discours, Pansy se laissa tomber sur le canapé et enleva ses chaussures.

― Désolée, je ... Je trouvais plus mes clés.

― Comment ça, tes clés ? Tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi en Cheminette ?

― Non, j'étais ... Avec un Moldu.

― Quoi ? Toi ? Mais ... Comment ça, avec un Moldu ?

Pansy soupira profondément sans répondre. En plus d'être saoule, elle était manifestement épuisée, et probablement un peu déprimée aussi. Ron se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter qu'une poisse pareille lui tombe dessus, puis se leva pour aller préparer deux tasses de café bien fort et un grand verre d'eau.

― Va prendre une douche, tu pues le whisky, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

A sa surprise, Pansy lui obéit sans protester. Elle devait vraiment être au trente-sixième dessous.

Une fois lavée, démaquillée, enveloppée dans le vieux peignoir orange de Ron et attablée devant son café, Pansy semblait avoir quelque peu repris ses esprits.

― Bon allez, fit Ron d'un ton bourru, déballe ton sac et qu'on en finisse. J'ai un rêve à reprendre, moi.

― Pff ... soupira Pansy. Juste ... Noël avec mes parents. L'horreur. Toute seule en tête à tête face à eux, et déjà que question chaleur humaine ils sont pas champions, mais en plus là ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me faire des réflexions sur l'absence de Draco, comme quoi c'était de ma faute s'il était allé voir ailleurs, que j'étais incapable de garder quelqu'un, et pendant combien de temps encore ils allaient m'avoir sur les bras ... Pff ... Comme si je ne m'étais pas déjà suffisamment pris la tête moi-même sur le sujet.

― Ouais, bonne ambiance à ce que je vois.

― Bref, comme ils me rendaient dingue je ne suis pas restée pour le dîner. Mais je ne savais pas où aller, tous les gens que je connais étaient évidemment en train de fêter Noël en famille. Alors ... Je suis allée dans le Londres moldu. Il y avait des pubs qui étaient ouverts. Je suis tombé sur un type qui avait l'air seul aussi, il m'a offert à boire, je me suis dit que ça me changerait les idées. Merlin, il a même réussi à me convaincre d'aller en boîte ...

― Sérieusement ? Toi, Pansy Parkinson, dans une boîte moldue ? Avec un Moldu ?!

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley, je ... j'étais furieuse contre mes parents, je suppose que j'ai voulu me venger en faisant quelque chose qu'ils désapprouveraient forcément.

― Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi à quatre heures du matin ?

Pansy détourna le regard et se gratta la nuque. Ron eut l'impression qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

― Eh bien ... Tu vois, j'étais avec ce type. Bref, une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai fini par lui proposer d'aller chez moi. Mais comme c'était un Moldu, je ne pouvais pas rentrer en Cheminette. Quelle galère ... Laisse-moi te dire que trouver un taxi en pleine nuit un 25 décembre, c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Et quand on est enfin arrivés chez moi ... Ben, je trouvais plus mes clés.

― Et ce type ne t'a pas proposé d'aller chez lui plutôt ?

― Si, mais j'étais claquée et je tenais plus debout, je lui ai dit de s'en aller et que je me débrouillerai. Il y a une Cheminette publique à deux rues de chez moi, c'est comme ça que je suis venue.

― Et tu n'aurais pas pu simplement ouvrir ta porte avec un « Alohomora » quand le type est parti ?

Pansy eut l'air perplexe et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

― Hein ? Euh ... Ah bah oui, tiens. C'est pas bête. J'y penserai la prochaine fois.

― Tu es vraiment une plaie, Parkinson, râla Ron.

Étrangement, l'idée que Pansy ait été sur le point de ramener un parfait inconnu dans son lit ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, c'était sa vie, elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

― Bon, et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

― Quoi, maintenant ?

― Tu comptes rentrer chez toi à un moment ?

― Oh. Oui, je ... Je suppose que je peux transplaner. Mais, euh ... Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici, juste ce soir ? Je veux pas dire que ... Mais ça me déprime un peu d'être toute seule, là.

Ron l'avait vu venir gros comme une maison, celui-là. Bon, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, il commençait à être vraiment trop fatigué pour faire comprendre à cette fichue Parkinson qu'elle l'encombrait. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une grosse couverture en laine et la lui lança.

― Fais comme tu veux, ça m'est égal. Allez, bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une fois seul (enfin !), Ron prit cette fois le temps de se mettre en pyjama avant d'aller disparaître sous sa couette. Le réveil du lendemain allait être terrible. Quelle poisse ... Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner travailler. Ron eut un long bâillement et ferma les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, déjà à moitié endormi, il entendit un bruit très léger. La porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte, puis refermée très doucement. Quelques pas imperceptibles sur la moquette. Un petit courant d'air très désagréable quand Pansy souleva sa couette et se glissa dans son lit. Contre lui. Ron grommela.

― Tais-toi et dors, fit Pansy.

Facile à dire. Elle avait enlevé son peignoir. Et Ron se sentait désormais de plus en plus réveillé. La sournoiserie des Serpentards ne connaissait vraiment pas de limite. Quand le pied de Pansy se mit furtivement à lui caresser la jambe, Ron se retourna et l'embrassa en l'écrasant de toute la longueur de son corps. Pansy noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et se mit à lui retirer son pyjama. L'alcool et la fatigue rendaient ses mains maladroites mais elle enserrait Ron dans une étreinte de fer. Ron cessa de se préoccuper du réveil du lendemain. Quand il sentit Pansy se mettre à trembler de tout son corps, il se fit la réflexion que ça suffirait sans doute comme cadeau de Noël.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte. Eh oui, vous attendez depuis deux mois, je sais, je suis impardonnable, ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Des déménagements dans tous les sens et une recherche de boulot qui n'en finit pas on rendit ces derniers temps bien compliqués. Mais ça devrait aller (un peu) mieux. **

**Dans ce chapitre, vous devriez voir arriver certains développements qui, hélas, annonceront la fin prochaine de cette fic ... ****Mais j'arriverai quand même bien à vous mitonner encore deux ou trois autres chapitres !**

**Les désabusés**

**Chapitre 11 :**

— Je pense que si on veut que tout se passe bien, il faudrait que je récupère le numéro du gérant du restaurant, suggéra Pansy. Peut-être que si je passais le voir la veille, après la fermeture ...

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui sortir, celle-là ? Ron soupira un grand coup et se retint pour ne pas taper du poing sur la table.

— Bon écoute, Parkinson, là on est à J-2, ça fait trois semaines qu'on est sur ce coup alors on n'a pas intérêt à se rater ! Faut que ce soit parfait ! Alors t'es mignonne, tu ranges tes idées débiles dans ta petite tête et on passe à autre chose.

— Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Weasley ... répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

— Et toi tête-à-claques.

— Je te rappelle quand même qu'à la base, l'idée d'infiltrer ce resto vient de moi.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire.

— Alors arrête de dire que toutes mes idées sont débiles ! s'insurgea Pansy.

— Bon, très bien, dit Ron d'un ton résigné. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. On peut avancer maintenant ?

— Mouais.

En ce 12 février, les deux malfaiteurs s'étaient retrouvés chez Pansy et échafaudaient leur plan de bataille dans la cuisine. Des piles de parchemins et de plumes cassées encombraient la table, un sac de Bombabouses fraîches reposait sur le plan de travail, et la bouilloire était sur le feu pour assurer un approvisionnement constant en Earl Grey bien chaud.

— Il faut que ce soit une apothéose, cette Saint-Valentin, insista Ron.

Pansy approuva d'un hochement de tête, attrapa la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui traînait sur un coin de la table et se mit à feuilleter le journal.

— Tiens à propos, fit-elle tout en parcourant la page 6, toutes ces histoires, ça me fait penser ... L'autre jour, ma vieille amie Daphné Greengrass m'a passé un coup de feu pour prendre des nouvelles, j'en ai profité pour faire le plein de potins. Elle a toujours été bien renseignée.

— Ah oui ? répondit Ron sans grand enthousiasme.

— Tu savais par exemple que cette pimbêche de Cho Chang avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur Olivier Dubois ?

— Sérieux ? Non, je savais pas. Décidément, elle a un truc pour les joueurs de Quidditch, celle-là.

— Elle m'a toujours exaspérée, soupira Pansy en tournant la page. Et ton pote Londubat, il paraît que ça n'a pas tenu son histoire avec la petite Poufsouffle, Abbot ?

— Oh non, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne ça, même moi j'étais au courant. Cela dit, les connaissant je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une passade, j'ai parié avec Ginny qu'ils se remettraient ensemble avant l'été prochain. Enfin, sauf si tu as des vues sur lui, ajouta Ron en ricanant.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne me donne pas de cauchemars, Weasley, tu veux ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé par les ragots, de toute façon.

Ron haussa les épaules.

— Tant qu'à faire ... ça pourrait nous être utile pour après-demain, on ne sait jamais. Mais je suis plutôt content que Neville ne fasse pas partie de nos cibles, par exemple.

— Très charitable, Weasley. Heureusement que je n'ai pas ce genre de scrupules à deux Noises. Typiquement, si par hasard on tombait sur Blaise Zabini et sa nouvelle grue, ça ne me causerait aucun souci qu'on ruine leur soirée.

— Pourquoi, c'est qui cette fille ?

— Romilda Vane ! s'exclama Pansy d'un ton outré. Tu te rends compte ? Cette déception ! Blaise a toujours été tellement exigeant, je croyais qu'il finirait par nous ramener une riche héritière exotique ou une star d'Hollywood, quelque chose comme ça. Et au lieu de ça, une garce de bas étage comme Romilda Vane ? Franchement, ça me débecte.

Ron fit la grimace et se leva pour aller prendre une bière dans le frigidaire.

— Ne me parle pas d'elle, Parkinson ! Cette fille, c'est un de mes pires souvenirs. Non seulement c'est la plus grande honte de ma vie, mais à cause d'elle j'ai failli mourir empoisonné ! À propos, ça n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait fait prendre un filtre d'amour à Zabini, la connaissant.

— Tu crois ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Daphné, elle pourra vérifier ...

Pansy continua à lire la _Gazette_ en silence tandis que Ron sirotait sa bière. Au bout de quelques instants, Ron se décida à poser une question.

— Et Greengrass ne t'aurait pas donné d'info sur Lavande Brown, par hasard ?

Levant les yeux de son journal, Pansy eut un sourire narquois.

— Non Weasley, pourquoi ? Un accès de nostalgie ? C'est vrai que vous étiez sacrément vissés l'un à l'autre, à une époque ...

Les oreilles de Ron se mettant à rougir dangereusement, et il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux pour donner le change.

— Pff, non, je m'en fiche pas mal. C'est juste pour savoir.

— Si tu le dis, répondit Pansy. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, tu sais. On n'a jamais dit qu'on était exclusifs.

Ron regarda Pansy avec des yeux écarquillés.

— On n'a surtout jamais dit qu'on était ensemble, précisa-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Encore heureux ! approuva Pansy en repliant son journal. Bon, on s'y remet ?

* * *

« La Splendeur » était réputée pour être l'un des restaurants les plus romantiques de Londres. Un cadre luxueux et confortable, des serveurs aux petits soins, un quatuor discret qui enchaînait les airs et les valses, c'était le rendez-vous rêvé pour une Saint-Valentin. Le gérant de l'établissement était particulièrement pointilleux sur la qualité du service : rien ne devait troubler la soirée de ses hôtes ! Ils devaient en garder un souvenir inoubliable, celui d'un moment magique !

Un petit _Imperium_ avait suffi à le convaincre que Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley étaient les serveurs les plus distingués de leur génération. Ron avait un peu râlé à l'idée d'utiliser le sortilège Impardonnable, si bien que Pansy s'en était chargée – sans manquer au passage de le traiter de petit veau trouillard. En ce 14 février, les premiers clients arrivaient à la Splendeur. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, des étoiles dans les yeux et se tenaient par la main. Ils échangeaient des regards pleins d'amour et de ravissements tandis que le personnel du restaurant s'affairait autour d'eux pour prendre leurs manteaux, les conduire à leur table, tenir leur chaise et leur tendre les menus d'un air avenant.

— Non mais regarde-moi cette armée de pigeons, pesta Pansy. Un peu plus, on les entendrait roucouler.

— Voyons Parkinson, objecta Ron avec malice, laisse-les un peu tranquilles ! Tu oublies ce qu'on est venus faire ici. Aider cette bande de tourtereaux endimanchés à passer une soirée inoubliable ... et magique. Allez, au boulot.

Ce soir-là, la _Splendeur_ résonna de glapissements, de pleurs et de fausses notes. Une malédiction semblait s'être abattue sur le beau restaurant où tous les plats se mettaient à se rebeller. Le homard sauce corail s'avéra avoir survécu à la cuisson et se jeta sur une cliente toutes pinces dehors il fut heureusement maîtrisé après une lutte féroce. Les tagliatelles à l'encre de seiche jaillirent de leur assiette pour étrangler un jeune homme en chemise blanche, le foie gras se mit à fondre, et des ailes apparurent soudain sur le magret de canard qui s'envola sans demander son reste. Poursuivie par un banc d'huitres, une vieille dame au long sautoir de perles s'enfuit du restaurant en hurlant, bousculant au passage le violoncelliste qui n'avait rien demandé, tandis qu'un homme aux longues moustaches se plaignait que son moelleux au chocolat ait un goût de goudron. Enfin, comble du drame, il apparut qu'une bague de fiançailles s'était dissoute dans sa coupe de champagne.

En sortant du restaurant deux heures après leur arrivée, Pansy admira avec satisfaction le diamant qui brillait à son doigt.

— De toute façon, cette fille avait des mains affreuses. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire passer cette jolie bague sur ses doigts boudinés.

Quittant la Splendeur, Ron et elles se dirigèrent vers d'autres quartiers.

— Tiens, tu peux me passer les Bombabouses ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils traversaient un petit square animé.

— Je t'en prie, sers-toi.

Ron attrapa le sac plein à craquer, fila en direction du cinéma le plus proche et parvint à entrer sans se faire voir du guichetier. Pansy l'attendit quelques instants à l'extérieur après s'être lancé un petit sort de réchauffement pour lutter contre les températures fraîches de ce mois de février. Puis Ron ressortit à toutes jambes et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Pansy. Ça ne va tout de même pas exploser !

— Crois-moi Parkinson, avec la quantité que je leur ai envoyée, ça vaudrait presque mieux pour eux. Mais aussi c'est de la provoc, aller voir une rediffusion de _Love Actually_ ! Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Une fois arrivés à l'autre bout du square et à une saine distance du cinéma, Pansy fit signe à Ron de s'arrêter et de se trouver un petit poste d'observation. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut rien.

Puis un cri déchira la nuit.

— Mais ça SCHLINGUE ici ! C'est immonde !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous les spectateurs de _Love Actually_ quittent le cinéma en courant et en se bouchant le nez. Ron déploya deux Oreilles à rallonge et Pansy ricana en surprenant quelques morceaux choisis de conversation.

— Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute ! C'est bien ton genre de blague dégueu !

— Non mais ça va bien, tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai avalé de la bouse de vache au déjeuner ?

— Dégage, tu me dégouttes !

— Ah mais quelle soirée pourrie !

— J'aurais pas dû te laisser m'emmener voir ce film, de toute façon c'est niais et on l'a déjà en DVD.

— Espèce de mufle, je savais bien que tu ne pourrais jamais me comprendre ! Eh ben si c'est comme ça t'as qu'à rentrer chez toi et dormir tout seul avec _Fast&Furious 6_ !

— Ouais ben ça sera pas plus mal !

Ron et Pansy reprirent leur chemin et leurs méfaits. Arrivant près de Covent Garden, ils se faufilèrent dans les coulisses de _Mamma Mia_ et mirent allègrement le feu aux décors (« Non mais une comédie musicale qui parle de mariage et ne fais QUE dans les chansons d'amour, merci bien, au secours ! »).

Rejoignant les quais de la Tamise, ils échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent de concert : non, tout de même, faire s'écraser une cabine du London Eye n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Même si c'était terriblement tentant.

— Ça te dirait de passer du côté du Chemin de Traverse ? proposa Ron.

— Hum ... Je sais pas, je vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait y faire. Ça doit pas être très fréquenté ce soir : le Chaudron Baveur ne remporte pas vraiment la palme du romantisme. Franchement, je trouve que les sorciers font preuve de beaucoup plus de retenue que les Moldus dans ce domaine.

— Comme tu veux. Moi je t'avoue que je commence à avoir super faim.

— Ça m'étonne pas de toi ... soupira Pansy. Mais attends, passe-moi juste les Multiplettes, je voudrais jeter un œil aux avions qui passent là-haut.

Ron lui tendit les jumelles magiques et Pansy se mit à scruter le ciel nocturne.

— « Venice Airlines ». C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Venise à la Saint-Valentin, pff, sérieusement, est-ce qu'on peut faire plus cliché ?

Ron se gratta le menton en observant l'avion qui passait au-dessus d'eux, puis leva sa baguette et lança un éclair rouge en direction de l'appareil.

— Et hop, détourné vers le Nigéria. Bye, bye les amoureux ...

Pansy éclata d'un rire railleur, puis ils se mirent à chercher un pub qui servait encore à dîner. Ils finirent par en dénicher un, outrageusement décoré de petits cœurs roses et de roses rouge dans tous les sens, où le serveur les accueillit avec un regard complice. Fronçant les sourcils, Ron et Pansy allèrent s'asseoir et commandèrent deux _fish&chips_ et autant de verres de bière. Ils dînèrent en silence, Ron dévorant avec enthousiasme tandis que Pansy grignotait ses frites d'un air absent. Une fois le repas terminé – et après une part de tarte à la mélasse pour Ron – Pansy regarda sa montre.

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard, constata-t-elle. Il y en a qui travaillent, demain. Weasley, tu peux appeler le serveur ?

— L'addition, s'il vous plaît ! fit Ron en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec sa manche.

— Je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

Le serveur les rejoignit peu après avec le même petit sourire qu'à leur arrivée, ce qui continua de laisser Pansy perplexe.

— J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente soirée, messieurs dames. Voici l'addition, monsieur, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron en posant ostensiblement un carton replié devant lui avant de s'éloigner.

Ron et Pansy se regardèrent sans comprendre.

— C'est quoi son délire, à celui-là ? fit Ron.

— Va savoir ... Faut vraiment être taré pour imaginer que tu m'inviterais à dîner, quand même ? répondit Pansy.

— C'est clair ... Enfin je sais pas, on n'a quand même pas l'air d'amoureux transis j'espère ?

— Bon, passe-moi l'addition, que je voie combien ça fait.

— En tout, c'est £30, lut Ron. Du coup £15 chacun.

— Oui enfin crève pour que je te paie ta part de tarte, Weasley, grogna Pansy en lui arrachant l'addition des mains.

* * *

L'hiver fut rude cette année-là. C'est du moins l'excuse que Pansy invoqua régulièrement pour venir passer la nuit chez Ron. « Mais je te jure, c'est hyper mal chauffé chez moi ! » clamait-elle régulièrement, tandis que Ron récupérait la couette en grommelant, pas dupe : « T'es une sorcière, Parkinson ... tu devrais être capable de réparer un radiateur. »

À partir du printemps, Pansy rejeta la faute sur la piètre qualité de son sommier. Comme toujours, Ron levait les yeux au ciel ou soupirait, mais ne lui fermait jamais sa porte pour autant. « C'est ma bonté d'âme qui veut ça ». Ce à quoi Pansy ne manquait pas de répondre qu'elle commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur sa bonté d'âme.

Il leur arrivait parfois de ne plus échanger de nouvelles pendant trois jours, une semaine ou un mois. En juillet, Ron s'absenta sans prévenir pour participer avec Harry à une compétition de Quidditch amateur. Puis il rappela Pansy pour lui proposer de mettre le feu aux balais d'un Poursuiveur et d'une Batteuse qui gâchaient tous les matchs en ne se quittant pas d'une brindille. En septembre, Pansy s'amouracha d'un beau photographe que ses yeux verts avaient rendu fou de passion. Puis le photographe devint ennuyeux, et Pansy passa chez Ron prendre un café.

* * *

Les saisons passèrent et Noël revint, avec son habituel cortège de fêtes de familles. Le lendemain du réveillon, Ron débarqua chez Pansy au comble de l'énervement.

— J'en ai marre ! s'écria-t-il en claquant la porte.

Malheureusement, Ron avait oublié qu'il était venu par Cheminette et claqua donc le vide.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Weasley ? demanda mollement Pansy depuis le fond de son lit.

Le copieux dîner de la veille lui restait encore sur l'estomac et elle se sentait bien trop nauséeuse pour se lever.

— J'en ai _trop_ marre, cette fois j'en ai ma claque !

— Sans blague, marmonna Pansy.

— C'est ma mère ! Elle m'énerve, mais alors elle m'énerve !

— ...

— Je te jure, elle a passé toute la soirée à me tanner, toute la soirée je te dis ! Comme quoi tous mes frères et sœurs sont mariés depuis longtemps, que je suis le dernier célibataire, que ça l'ennuie, qu'elle se fait du souci, et blablabla ... Ça va bien, un peu plus et je suis la honte de la famille !

— T'en fais pas Weasley, en termes de honte ta famille a de l'avance.

— Toujours aimable, Parkinson, râla Ron.

— Yep.

— Pff ... Bon, non, mais je sens que je ne vais pas remettre les pieds chez mes parents avant longtemps. Je suis sûre que ma mère prévoit de me caser avec la première venue et qu'elle passera ses journées à m'arranger des trucs ! L'horreur ...

— Même combat chez moi, si ça peut te rassurer, remarqua Pansy. Ces fous comme les parents peuvent être prise de tête sur ce sujet, quand même.

— Franchement, je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me foute la paix avec ça !

Pansy bâilla et se redressa dans son lit, qui faisait face à la cheminée. Ron, dont les oreilles étaient devenues si rouges que Pansy s'attendait presque à les voir fumer, se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en pestant à mots couverts. Pansy se leva, alla se chercher un verre d'eau, jeta dedans un comprimé effervescent puis retourna se coucher.

— N'importe quoi, tu dis ?

Ron interrompit ses allées et venues.

— N'importe quoi, quoi ?

— Tu dis que tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que ta mère te lâche les basques.

— Ben oui, et quoi ?

Pansy avala son médicament en grimaçant et reposa le verre vide sur sa table de nuit. Sans répondre, elle rajusta son vieux t-shirt (volé à Ron) qui tombait sur ses épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis, levant les yeux vers Ron, elle se dirigea vers lui en avançant à quatre pattes sur son lit. Elle attrapa Ron par le col et l'attira vers elle, sans trop se faire prier d'ailleurs.

— Parce que je pensais à une chose, en fait.

Pansy entraîna le corps de Ron vers elle et le fit tomber sur son lit, puis se tourna vers lui et passa une jambe de l'autre côté de son torse. Ron la regardait faire d'un ait interloqué. Lentement, très lentement, Pansy se pencha vers lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

— Weasley ... Et si on se mariait ?

— Quelle idée débile.

* * *

**Yeaaaah j'attendais d'écrire cette scène depuis le début de l'histoire ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Petite précision : dans les films, Lavande Brown est censée être tuée par Fenrir Greyback, mais comme ce n'est pas mentionné explicitement dans les livres j'ai décidé de passer outre.**

**Bisous à tous mes lecteurs jolis ! Passez un bel été, et à bientôt !**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
